The Blonde Ketchum
by AZ23AJ
Summary: After seeing and having enough of his harsh, beaten, and neglected life, Arceus takes Naruto away from his world and transported him to a new world to be an Aura Guardian that will one day be his champion. Naruto was adopted by a good mother and raised well with his little brother. Years later, Naruto Ketchum comes home and see good changes. Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ****Homecoming**

Within the Kanto region and a few miles away from Pallet Town, has a young man in his late teens at the docks, waiting for boats to arrive from other regions. He had sun kiss blonde hair with some white streaks and ocean blue eyes. He wears a black jacket with a red shirt, blue jeans, white running shoes, a blue bag and a belt with Pokeballs actuated to it. He also had a black watch on each of his wrists, having one for time and other with a blue jewel in it. This was Naruto Ketchum, a Pokemon Master that has been in different regions by winning good battles against the region's champions and known as a legendary champion. He was nothing special and enjoyed the journeys. He was now waiting for his special people that were coming to his home region.

Naruto smiled as he watched the peaceful sky, remembering his journey from his home region too others and was now back home. He saw a lot of places and Pokemon in different regions, made good friends and encounter many Pokemon, and got some special people into his life, but today he was coming home and seeing his small family after some years now. He had written letters and call his mom about his journey to ease up her worries. He even sends a few Grass or Bug-type Pokemon to his mother and they helped her with the gardens.

His mother was happy to hear that her oldest and now youngest son was coming home before going out to their next new journey. One was here in his home region for a couple of things and the other towards his last Gym battle before entering the Pokemon League. It will be great to have the family together and see what friends they made when they are away from home.

Naruto would have been on the boat with his special people, but he was late due to some things. He enjoys flying with a certain red-haired pilot and the flight was great. He got a good head start and soon saw boat docking in that soon brought a smile on his face due to who was on the boat.

The blonde soon saw six girls that are two or three years younger than him, getting off the boat and they soon smiled when seeing their familiar blonde.

The first was a young girl with mid-long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a white hat with a pink Pokeball logo. She wears a sleeveless, teal, a shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes with a pink stripe. She also had a yellow trainer bag. This was Leaf, a Pokemon Trainer, Naruto's longtime partner and one of his girlfriends.

The second was a young girl of average height with long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes. She wears a red shirt with a navy-blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. This was May, a Pokemon Coordinator that travel around with Naruto and is one of his girlfriends.

The third has a fair complexion, blue eyes and mid-length hair of the same color. Her outfit is a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white hat with a pink Pokeball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. At her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black under-knee socks. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. She also has a scarf and bag. This was Dawn, another Pokemon Coordinator that travel around with Naruto and is one of his girlfriends.

The fourth was a tall, young girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and pink hat with a pink Pokeball on it. wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small pink stripe on both and matching black ankle boots with pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. She also carries a pink messenger bag around. This was Hilda, a Pokemon Trainer that travel around with Naruto and is one of his girlfriends.

The fifth was a young girl with honey hair, grey eyes and wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She wears a black tank top, a very short red miniskirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle shaped like a Pokeball on them. She carries around a pink handbag with black decals on it and has a ring bracelet with a blue jewel on her left wrist. This was Serena, another Pokemon Coordinator that travel around with Naruto that just so happens to be his childhood friend and now one of his girlfriends.

The six was a young girl with short orange-red hair and brownish-red eyes. She wears a dark magenta shirt under a light orange vest and pale blue jeans with black sunglasses above her hair. She wears red socks and brown boots with grey-brown laces. She also wears a small necklace around her neck and has a pink Pokétch on her left wrist. This was Zoey, a Pokemon Coordinator that travels sometimes with Naruto, Dawn's friend/rival, and is one of the blonde's girlfriends.

It's not uncommon for strong master trainers or aura using trainers to have a harem as some royal families did in the old times. It just never been seen for a long time and some were fine with it. Naruto has a good number of girlfriends from different regions during his journey and bound with them throughout his journey. He still calls them any time he gets and now six girls of his harem are here for a couple of things, but the main was to see their shared boyfriend's home region.

"Leaf-chan, May-chan, Dawn-chan, Hilda-chan, Serena-chan, Zoey-chan. Welcome to Kanto," Naruto greeted his girls with a smile on his face and was soon jump hugged by his girls, causing them to fall into the ground and they shared a good laugh.

Once the group got up and dusted them off, Naruto and his girls started to walk to the nearest Pokemon Center that had rooms ready for them.

"Its good to be home after so long and you girls can finally see my home region," Naruto said after taking a good deep breath and out, smelling the good air of his home region after so long.

"It sure is. It's been a while since I was here, Naru-kun," Serena agreed with her smile, remembering a good part of her childhood here in Kanto with her favorite blonde.

"Indeed, it is, Naru-kun, Serena. This brings back so many great memories," Leaf commented, remembering that she and her boyfriend had done here in Kanto.

Serena had grown up in the Kanto region for awhile before her mother and her moved to Kalos. She kept in touch with the blonde trainer that was her childhood crush to now boyfriend. She joined Naruto's joinery in the Kalos region

Leaf had grown up in Kanto and started with Naruto on his journey. They had a great Pokemon journey in their home region and later travel to different regions. She didn't do the Kanto Gym Battles like her boyfriend did, but she wanted to learn first before going at it. Now she was home and will do Gym Battles in order to be in the Kanto Pokemon League.

Also, Hilda was here for some Gym Battles as well and wanted to test her luck against Kanto's Pokemon League. She and Naruto travel together in the Unova region and even the pair went into the Pokemon League. The two battle with nothing holding them back, having Naruto wining and going to the finals. They enjoyed their battle and was great. So, she looks forward on testing her luck like Leaf in the Kanto Pokemon League.

"Hey Naru-kun, when does the contest start?" Dawn asked as she brought out her main Pokemon, being a Piplup to set on her right shoulder.

"It should start within two weeks and the first contest is in Cerulean City," Naruto answered, remembering the news he read during his flight here to Kanto.

May, Dawn, Zoey, and Serena were entering the Kanto contest due to them being Pokemon Coordinators and wanted to test their luck against each other in this region. Naruto promised them to watch their contest and see how they do.

"I just remember something," May said, remembering a question.

"What's that?" Zoey asked, getting everyone to look at May in wonder.

"How did you get here Naru-kun? You didn't take a boat and we didn't saw you fly Amaterasu. So, how did you get here first in Kanto before us?" May asked, knowing that during her boat ride saw no Charizard flying ahead of the trip and she wonder.

The other girls wonder as well, and they too didn't saw any Flying-type Pokemon that Naruto has. So how did Naruto get here first before them?

"Oh yeah, after my little with Steven, I gave Amaterasu a break and took a different way. Skyla-chan was around and she gave me a ride too Kanto as she was going back. She said hi and will meet us in Cerulean City for Elesa-chan's show as she needs a ride as well," Naruto answered, making good sense as he will also have a good battle with any of his friends and even got a ride from his flying girlfriend.

Now the girls understand and remember that Naruto couldn't make it too the boat as he promised to have a quick battle with his best friend from Hoenn that was the region's champion, Steven Stone, being a one on one battle. They put the battle on hold two were running late and too the blonde's luck he got a ride due to Skyla was in town. She gave her boyfriend a ride to his home region and got some fuel for a long trip back to her region to pick her friend, Elesa for a fashion show she was doing in Kanto. It was fair and the two-part ways with a quick kiss.

Now let's back to the story.

"Hmm that make sense. And what kind of show Elesa is having!?" May asked with star in eyes, having Dawn and Serena doing the same.

The three loved the shows that Elesa and few others do, being a great help for their contest. Naruto and the other girls sweat drop at this, having sigh leaving their lips and know this was coming.

"Fashion show and yes with a walkthrough," Naruto answered before covering his ears and blocked the three girls scream in cheerfulness.

"I saw that coming," Zoey commented with her eyes closed and shake her head of her best friend/rival behavior.

Leaf and Hilda smirk with shake of their heads and giggled, knowing the reaction first hand and was no surprise there.

"It can't be help, Zoey. It can't be help and the shows are good," Naruto said, uncovering his ears and group soon found themselves at Pallet Town.

Pallet Town was a small town with a few houses surround by a nice green glass field and had good siting view for the group to enjoy.

Naruto and his girls started to make their way towards the small town, having the blonde to remember his first journey here in his home town and how it made towards where he is now. It has been three to four years since he was fully home and now was home at last. He had a feeling that his mom will want some explaining and that was fair. But for now, let the moment snick in and the young master was home.

* * *

**AN: Yeah doing a Naruto and Pokemon crossover story. First time doing a Pokemon story and I might have trouble along the way, but I'm still doing it anyway and see how it goes. Now before ending this up, I'll like to go over a few things like My Top Five Hardest Champions to beat, Naruto's Pokemon that he has with him and at home, and finally his harem. **

**My Top Five Hardest Champions: This is just how I see it and champions I faced during the Pokemon games. **

**5: Iris **

**4: ****Diantha**

**3: Steven Stone**

**2: Blue (The player's rival in Red, Blue, and Green) **

**1: Cynthia**

* * *

**Naruto's Pokemon (Used):**

**Charizard (Amaterasu) **

**Ninetales (Vixen) **

**Blastoise (Mizukame)**

**Lucario (Knuckles) **

**Scizor (Blade)**

**Luxray (Raiden) **

**Swampert (Mud) **

**Garchomp**

**Gallade **

**Nidoking (King)**

* * *

**Naruto's Pokemon (Home)****:**

**Zoroark (Zorin)**

**Jolteon**

**Venusaur**

**Blaziken (Axel) **

**Typhlosion (Rex)**

** Alakazam **

**Ganger **

**Golem **

**Toxicroak **

**Clefable **

**Gyarados **

** Dragonite (Setsuna)**

**ANN: Also, yes, Naruto will have some Legendary Pokemon and it will be shown later within the story.**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem:** **Leaf. May. Dawn. Hilda. Serena. Zoey. Alexa. Viola. Cynthia. ****Shauntal. Sabrina. Clair. Skyla. Flannery. Candice. Elesa. Korrina. Valerie**

**Maybes:** **Diantha. Lorelei. Phoebe. Zinnia. Courtney. Shelly. Professor Ivy. Lucy. Karen. Olivia. Kahili.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Homecoming P2: Brothers Meet and Friendly Match**

**AN: Should I have pointed this out in the first chapter, but here we are. Naruto (18 and a half) and Leaf (16), May (16), Dawn (16), Hilda (15), Serena (17), and Zoey (17). Also, Ash is 13 just for the heads up. **

**Now let's move on for some Reviews.**

**Autismug593: Thanks for the idea and will keep that in mind. **

**God of Wind 200: Sounds interesting and will keep that mind. **

**Zero fullbuster: Thanks. A good question**

**Writerofshow****: Thanks **

**Ultrachols****: Could work**

**x-Sean: I know and will work on that. **

**Skull Flame: In order, thanks, WIP, thought of doing something new, and yeah Cynthia is tough.**

**God's Executioner Reborn: Thanks, and just wait for my good friend. Sun and Moon game will come along with girls in. Just wait and see. **

**UnsanMusho: Yes, to both questions. **

**Beastyd22: Thanks**

**Guest (All to the ones that support the story): Thanks, and interesting ideas for the harem. **

**narutoxasuna25: Thanks, and don't worry, Ash will have someone or more in his life. Also, who is Wool?**

**Jbrew123: Okay then. **

**Willow1996: Thanks**

**Now Enjoy**

* * *

The group soon found themselves in Pallet Town and enjoy the quietness it had. Naruto smiled, remembering the home he grows up in and happy for most of his girls in his harem will get to meet his mom for once. Most teens will get nerves when they show their parents their love interest or crush, but this blonde was different than most and that was a good thing.

"Such a shame that the others couldn't come and see Pallet Town. They would have loved to see your home town, Naru-kun," Dawn said, having Piplup agreeing with her.

"It is, Dawn-chan, but I have good news. Rosa-chan and Kris-chan with Iris had told me that they'll meet us in three days from today at Viridian City," Naruto said, remembering the phone call he had a short while back on Skyla's plane.

"Really? That's great! This gives us some time to relax before heading out," Zoey said.

"That's the plan, Zoey-chan," Naruto said as himself and his girls finally have entered the small town.

They walked towards a good size house that had a sign that said 'Ketchum House' and a welcome mat sign at the front door. Naruto was a little worried about seeing his mother again after a good while and no one blames but he soon calms himself and took a deep breath. He used his right hand to knock the door three times like music and waits for an answer.

At first, nothing happens, but the group soon heard little footsteps coming towards the door and the trainers could tell that it was more than one.

"Do you have anyone else over?" Serena asked, remembering it was just Naruto's mom, little brother, and himself lives at home.

"I shouldn't but I think I know who is here," Naruto replied as he opens the door which was a mistake on his part and was tackled into the ground by eight little figures.

At first, the girls thought Naruto was in danger and rush towards where he was on the ground but soon found out who tackled their boyfriend and were in awe of the cuteness that was showing. They saw a Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon rubbing themselves onto the blonde either by licking or patting him.

Naruto chuckled a little at this affection and kind of saw this coming. He knows the eight very well and they love very much. The blonde had one Eevee to start off with and during his journey here in Kanto they came across some Pokemon Poachers taking some Pokemon away. They captured some Eevees and being the kind-hearted trainer, he was, the blonde saved them. They bonded with him and love their trainer very much.

The blonde Pokemon master had given his Eevees to his mother to look after them and feel some homey. They had smelled their trainer coming home and gave him a good welcome.

"Alright girls, I miss you too," Naruto said as he gets up and pats the eight Pokemon by him, getting some good purrs.

"You sure know how to raise some good Pokemon, Naru-kun," May commented as she pats Leafeon and Glaceon on their heads.

"Indeed. They must have smelled you coming home," Serena agreed, patting the Sylveon's head.

Leaf, Dawn, Hilda, and Zoey pat the rest of the Eevee sisters, getting grateful purrs.

"Yeah, I sure do," Naruto said and pat his Jolteon on her head which caused the two to smile.

Naruto and his girlfriends kept patting the Eevee sisters until a voice called out, getting them to stop.

"Girls! Now, where did you little ones run off too now?" A voice called out, causing the group and sisters attention to who was at the front door.

It was a mature young woman with brown eyes and hair. She wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. This was Delia Ketchum, Naruto's mom and soon smiled happily when seeing one of her boys back home.

Delia was finishing up with her housework and gardens but was stopped when the Eevee sisters left and rushed towards the main door. She follows them and was soon shocked to see her oldest son back from his journey with guests.

"Hey mom," Naruto greeted with a warm smile and was soon rewarded with a close bone-crushing hug by his mother.

"Oh, Naruto! You are back!" Delia happily said, but soon stopped when not hearing respond and saw her son was turning blue which caused her to stop.

Naruto breathes in some air and dusted himself off as he got up on his feet.

"It's great to see again mom," Naruto said.

"It's great to see you too, Naruto. And who are your friends?" Delia asked, seeing some friends that her oldest son has.

"Well, mom they are my friends from the regions I travel with. You already know Leaf-chan and Serena-chan, but we have May-chan, Dawn-chan, Zoey-chan, and Hilda-chan. Girls this my mom I have been telling you all about during our travels," Naruto introduced.

"Hello again Mrs. Ketchum," Leaf and Serena greeted due to the two know Naruto's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum," The other girls greeted.

"It's nice to see again, Leaf, Serena and great to finally meet my son's other friends. Please come in, I have some drinks ready," Delia said, allowing the group and herself to walk in.

The Ketchum House was a good size home for a small family to live. Nothing too big or small, but in the middle. It reminds Dawn, Serena, and Hilda of their small home back in their region. May likes the place and feels she was at with her family back in Hoenn. Zoey loves the place and knows the other girlfriends will enjoy their stay. But a problem will be living space due to how many are here now and will show later. Anything can happen but moving on.

Naruto and his girls were given some drinks from Delia as they sat on the sofa in the living room while watching the Eevee sisters playing around with Piplup.

"So, mom how are things?" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Alright for the most part. Gets lonely without you or Ash, but the Pokemon you send over to me helps and the sisters know how to make a good day," Delia replied and giggled as the eight sisters played with Piplup.

"They sure do mom. They sure do," Naruto agreed, knowing fully well of the Eevees he took care of.

Most of the afternoon was quiet and peaceful with good talks and enjoying the relaxing moment. The girls could tell that Naruto was happy to be at home again and enjoy talking to his mother. This reminds them of their home and families back in their region which caused memories of their journey they have with their shared boyfriend to pop up. Their journey was great, and nothing could top it off.

Just outside the house has a certain young trainer and his friends coming and will have a great surprise in store for him. Ash and his friends, Brock and Misty were traveling towards the next city but want to rest and the young trainer was happy to be home after a long journey.

Ash knocked on the door and waited for a reply. This caused Delia to get up from the sofa and answer the door. Naruto and the girls wonder who was at the door. It could be anyone like the professor, friends, or someone else. Only one way to find out.

"Your mom is very nice, Naruto-kun," May said, drinking her lemonade.

"Thanks, May-chan," Naruto said with a smile on his face and remembered some memories of the good part of his childhood.

Part of Naruto's childhood was not so great due to the pain he had in his old world and what _they_ caused him. He shook his head, pushing any of those thoughts aside and moved as he has a better life now. The girls noticed this sudden emotion shake to do the blonde's face change from happy to sad and shaking past some trouble's thoughts.

They have been told like the other girls of their shared boyfriend's troubled past and how he came to live in such a good life now. Only a handful knows of Naruto's story and will be a story for another time as a certain trainer has just walked in to see his older brother home with guests.

"Naruto-nii!" Ash said, being in shock of seeing his older brother and got his attention.

Naruto smiled at his little brother and said, "Hey Ash. Its been awhile and welcome home."

The blonde got up from the sofa to greet his little brother, being awhile for the two. They have shared a few stories, introduced the other brother their friends/girlfriends, and how far they are to this point. The two brothers had shared a good number of stories of their travel and what's their next plan for their journey.

"That's great to hear you have seven badges and made some interesting friends along the way. Not bad little bro, very good in fact," Naruto commented, being happy of his little brother doing good so far.

"Thanks, big bro," Ash said before looking over to where Misty and Brock are at, being at a trophy case that was Naruto and all his region champion battles.

Naruto's girlfriends were helping Delia with making some Pokemon food for the Eevee sisters and the other Pokemon that live here in the Ketchum house. The sisters with Piplup and Pikachu were playing to pass the time.

"Hey Ash, how come to you never told us that you had an older brother?" Brock asked.

Ash sleepily smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "I guess I forget. I must have got up in my journey that I forget to mention was it like back here in Patten Town. Sorry about that."

Brock could understand as he did forget to mention his friends of his family. Doing a Pokemon journey must have past time faster then anyone thinks.

Misty shrugged her shoulders, understand it as she forgets to mention she had three older sisters during her journey with Ash until and during their battle. She hummed as she and Brock looked at the trophies to the photos that Naruto has.

From the looks of it, the blonde-haired Ketchum had been around to different regions from Kanto to others. Some were battles, the contest with girls at the blonde's side, and peaceful areas with different Pokemon. It makes some wonder how long has Naruto been doing this?

"So, mom how's lunch coming along?" Naruto asked, seeing his mother was done with the Pokemon food and now starting cooking some beef soup.

Delia hummed for a second, checking on the food and said, "About thirty minutes or so. I just started putting in the meat into the soup and needs some time to cook."

Ash groaned on how long he will have to wait to eat, but he suddenly had an idea to pass the time and wanted to do something if he meets his brother again.

"Hey Naruto-nii about a small battle?" Ask offered, getting everyone's attention.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and kind of saw this coming as Ash really wants to be a Pokemon Master that travels to different regions. It sounds familiar and is just what the blonde had done to still doing.

The blonde's girls, Misty, Brock, and Delia wonder if this was a good idea to have a battle before lunch. It could pass the time and will be fun to watch.

"It seems like a good idea and could help pass the time," May said, agreeing with battle and wanted to see it.

"True and might interesting to see what Naruto could teach Ash," Serena said, knowing her boyfriend can help others during a small friendly battle.

"I guess that's it. And who knows may the battle could give us ideas for our contest," Zoey said, knowing a few battles she has watched the blonde done inspire her some ideas for the contest.

Dawn nodded her in agreement and understand it very well as she won some contest when learning from Naruto. It might be fun and new ideas could come up. Leaf and Hilda could use the battle for ideas as well for their Pokemon battles.

After seeing everyone was on broad and had Mr Mime cooking the soup, Delia then said, "Alright then, let's have the small battle outside and at our backyard battlefield."

"You have a backyard battlefield?" Brock and Misty questioned.

"Naruto built it himself for training to get himself and his Pokemon in top shape for their champion battles. It comes in handy," Delia replied as everyone and herself walk outside and towards the backyard to see Pokemon battlefield.

A good battle filed and now the two Ketchum can have their small battle as the two took their sides of the field.

**_Naruto Ketchum vs Ash Ketchum_**

**_Their Pokemon are: _**

**_N: Lucario (Knuckles). Ninetales (Vixen). Charizard (Amaterasu)_**

**_A: Pikachu. Pidgeot. Charizard. _**

**_Battle Begins!_**

**Play Pokemon The First Movie Theme Song by Billy Crawford**

"Well then here goes nothing. Here we come Ash…lets go Knuckles!" Naruto called out throwing a Pokeball out, being the first Pokemon and soon appeared before the younger Ketchum.

Knuckles was a Lucario, the Steel-Fighting-type Pokemon that Naruto took care off from the start of his journey in the Kanto region. Knuckles was one of Naruto's first Pokemon he started off and fought many battles like the team they are. The two had bonded very well, having a strong aura connection.

Ash, his partner Pikachu, and most of the crowd were shock from seeing a new Pokemon here in Kanto. The yellow mouse poked his partner's face, getting the younger Ketchum out of his shocked state and pulled his Dexter for some information.

**"No information able,"** The Dexter said, getting Ash shock and caused Naruto to chuckle a little.

"Don't bother, Ash. The reason why your Dexter has no information on Knuckles is that he is a Lucario and they are from different regions, living in three so far and seen in from others. Now, what's your answer?" Naruto informed/questioned, wondering if his younger brother will take the challenge up and he knows he will.

Ash just smiled before looking at Pikachu who smile and nodded his head.

"Let's do this Pikachu!" Ash called, having his partner jump off his shoulders and onto the battlefield before their opponents.

"Pika!" The little yellow mouse agreed with a grin as he looked dead in the eye of the Steel-Fighting Type.

Knuckles shared a small look with a small grin forming up and started to talk to his partner through aura, _"This should be interesting."_

To others, Knuckles said his Pokemon tone, but too Naruto, he can understand Pokemon due to being an Aura Guardian.

"It will, Knuckles. Let's get the battle start," Naruto agreed with his smirk not leaving his face and look forward of the small battle ahead of him.

"Knuckles used Blaze Kick!" Naruto commanded, having Knuckle's right leg be covered in flames to soon jump upwards in the sky and have his right leg kick outwards towards the little mouse.

"Dodge Pikachu," Ash ordered, having Pikachu quickly moved towards the right and dodged the flame kick.

"Now use ThunderBolt," The younger trainer added, having Pikachu launching a powerful volt of thunder towards the dog.

"Dodge by rushing at Pikachu for Close Combat," Naruto said, having Knuckles countered the bolt of thunder by rushing forward and started throwing punches to kicks at the little mouse.

Pikachu grunted in pain from the beating it was given from the Fighting-type and was soon kicked away. The little mouse rolled into the ground, but soon got up on his feet and took some breaths for air.

"You are okay Pikachu?" Ash asked in concern, not wanting to have his friend hunt and wondering if he can keep going.

"Pika," Pikachu said, nodding his head and wanted to keep going.

"Alright," Ash said, getting ready and thought some things through.

Naruto smiled at this drive to keep going and said, "Not bad you two. Let's keep this battle going, Knuckles use Close Combat again."

_"Right,"_ Knuckles agreed, rushing at the small mouse and waited for the next orders.

Ash quickly though that Naruto and Knuckles want to get close by using Close Combat for the same outcome, but not this time and has a plan in mind.

"Pikachu used Agility to dodge it," Ash ordered, having Pikachu moving quickly and dodged all the attacks rushing at him.

It was a start and the young trainer needs to work fast with his next attack.

Once the little mouse was away from his opponent, the next attack will take place.

"Now use ThunderShock," Ash commanded, having his friend fired a powerful volt of thunder towards Knuckles.

Knuckles couldn't dodge in time as the thunder cover his way to escape, but his partner had a counter plan to that attack and dealt with some Gym Battles like this before. The fighting dog stays his ground and waits for the next move.

"Use Bone Rush," Naruto said, having Knuckles creating a blue energy bone into his hands and soon spin it like a helicopter blade to capture the thunder in, stopping and canceling the attack head-on.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were shock by this cancel/counterattack that was soon, having their eyes widen. Naruto's girls and Delia won't shock by this as they saw that move before when watching the two train or battle Electric-type Pokemon. If electric attacks don't work on Ground-types, then why not use a move like Bone Rush to counter as it is a ground base move.

Naruto had created this counter move during his training and even shared this move with fellow trainers that have a Lucario. It comes in very handy against Electric-type Pokemon and now the battle was heating up.

"Now use Bone Rush to attack," Naruto ordered, having Knuckles rushing at Pikachu and launched power swing strikes onto the little mouse.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out in pain as he was getting hit from left to right seven times by Knuckle's Bone Rush and was soon smacked hard into the ground by the last attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, seeing his partner taking a hard beating.

Pikachu fought through the pain as he got on his feet, having electrics fire up and was not giving up. He looked at his trainer and nodded his head, wanting to keep going. This caused Ash to nod his head and was not giving up just hit as the fight wasn't over just yet.

Naruto and Knuckles shared a smirk on their face, being happy for their opponents not giving up and had a fire within their eyes to keep going evening the odds on up against them. It reminds the two of their hard battles they fought long and hard on. The first battle wasn't over and close on ending.

"Pikachu uses Agility with ThunderShock," Ash ordered, having Pikachu rushing at Knuckles with volts of thunder following behind.

"Knuckles withstand the attack and wait," Naruto said, having Knuckles cross his arms into an X and took the Thunder Shock head on.

The fighting dog grunted a little but withstand it and waited for the next move. The thunder attack was done, and the young trainer was not going to let out.

"Now use ThunderBolt," Ash said, having Pikachu launch powerful bolt of thunder towards his opponent.

Naruto smirked as his plan was in motion and said, "Dodge and get in close."

Knuckles nodded his head and charged forward in high speed, shocking Ash and Pikachu of the speed and soon found the dog appearing in front of the mouse.

"Knuckles end this with Focus Blast," Naruto finished, having his partner right hand be covered in yellow energy and launched the punch into the mouse's gut.

Pikachu grunted and cried in pain as he was launched hard into the ground by the powerful hit and was out cold. His eyes were spinning and can no longer battle, being the first and gave the win to Naruto's team.

"Are you okay buddy?" Ash asked as he picks up Pikachu and made sure he was good.

Pikachu smiled weakly and gave a small smile, telling his friend that he was good. Ash sighed in relief and soon look up to only be in shock or something.

Naruto handed Knuckles an Oran berry and soon handed it to the young trainer.

"Knuckles is happy for the small battle and hopes for another. So, he is giving Pikachu an Oran berry to help recover," Naruto explained his partner's actions.

"Thanks," Ash said, taking the berry and giving it to his partner.

Knuckles smiled and nodded his head in welcome as he returns to his partner's side.

"Want to watch?" Naruto asked, seeing that his friend didn't want to return in his Pokeball.

_"Yes, I have a feeling that this battle might get interesting,"_ Knuckles replied as he sat down into a meditation state

"Alright, time for the second battle," Naruto said as he took out his second Pokeball and ready for the next match.

Ash placed Pikachu somewhere safe to watch the rest of the small battle and got out his next Pokeball for round two. He needs speed and has just the Pokemon for the job in the second battle.

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" Ash called out, throwing the Pokeball forward and had his bird Pokemon popping out before everyone.

"Interesting, but now let's go Vixen," Naruto said, throwing his Pokeball and had his fire nine-tailed fox coming out.

Vixen was a Ninetales, a fox with nine tales and Fire-type that has been with Naruto since he started his journey. The blonde master had found Vixen since she was an egg that hatched Vulpix and later evolved into a Ninetales. She has been traveling with her friend throughout different regions and two had a great partnership too friendship.

Ash will need to be on his guard as he saw Naruto training with his Ninetales when he was little young and fought a Ninetales before at his last Gym Battle. So, he will have to be careful. While Pidgeot does have speed and flight, but he doesn't know what Vixen was capable of and will have to find out for himself.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack," Ash commanded, having Pidgeot's glow white and started to fly in towards the fox.

"Dodge it," Naruto said, having Vixen dodging the Wing attack and soon saw an opening as the attack miss to add in, "Now use Flame Wheel."

Vixen soon spins, forming a fire to surround herself and started to spin like a wheel to change into the bird. Pidgeot had little time to move out of the way as Ash was shocked at the speed that the nine-tailed fox shown. The bird grunted in pain, but he shook it off and stare at the fox.

The Ninetales was still doing Flame Wheel and waited for the next move. Naruto had train his Ninetales to attack not once when doing a fire wheel attack and has come in handy. Now let's see if it can do that again.

Once knowing it was good to move and got a plan, Ash then said, "Wing Attack again."

Pidgeot nodded his head and charged in with his wings glowing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and wonder where this was going. He knows that Ash makes a few mistakes and wonders where this attack might go. Only one way to find out.

"Use Flame Wheel again," Naruto said, having Vixen moved a few seconds and drive towards the bird.

"Now use Gust!" Ash called out with a smirk, having his plan in motion.

Pidgeot stopped his attack and opened his wings to launch a gust of wind towards the flame fox, causing Vixen to stop her flame attack and held her ground.

"Now tackle," The young trainer finished, having the bird Pokemon tackle the fox with little damage and was a start.

Vixen shook her of little love tap and waited for orders. Naruto was a little impressed by this plan of attack and it seems that Ash did learn a few tricks. Good to think of his feet and now it was time for the blonde to kick it up.

"Not bad Ash. Good plan to change attacks, but it is not over yet. Vixen uses Double Team," Naruto ordered, having Vixen make copies of herself to surround the bird.

Pidgeot was worried now as he can't attack all of them at once and doesn't know which one was the real one. Ash too didn't know as he lost track of who was the real one and this could end badly.

"Now use Swift," Naruto added, having the real Vixen firing a many star attacks from her tales towards Pidgeot and caused him to be confused while taking hits.

Pidgeot lands on his feet on the ground with his stars in his eyes and had his spin, being confused from the Swift attack and all the Ninetales disappeared to leave the real one standing.

"Pidgeot snap out of it," Ash called out, seeing his bird still confused and tried to think of a way to fix this, but was too late.

"Now let's finish this up and turn up the heat. Vixen end this with Flamethrower," Naruto ordered, snapping his fingers and had Vixen fired a powerful Flamethrower out of her mouth towards her target.

"Pidgeot!" Ash shouted in worried as he watched Pidgeot being launched backward towards his feet by the Flamethrower attack and was out cold.

"Second round goes to me. Not bad so far. Good job Ash, Pidgeot and you too Vixen," Naruto said as he took a knee and pat his Ninetales, getting some happy purrs.

_"Thank you, Naruto. It was nice to have a small battle and test some of our training moves out,"_ Vixen said with a smile and soon joined with Knuckles to watch the last the battle.

"Indeed, now rets up and watch the next battle," Naruto said, getting out his last Pokeball from his belt and have the third-round start.

Ash brought his Pokeball to return Pidgeot for some rest and said, "You did a good job. Now rest."

The young trainer knows his older brother and his Pokemon were strong, but he never thought they will this strong. The blonde trainer can easily change battle to his favor with good moves due to training. It was going to be a close battle for the young Ketchum, but he wasn't planning on losing as he brought his last Pokemon. He was creating a gamble from himself and his last Pokemon.

**Front Ketchum House**

Just outside of Ketchum House, being the front had two people coming by to visit a certain blonde and spend some time with him. Both young women in early twenties and had just reached within Pallet Town just a few minutes ago.

The first is a young woman with pale skin, blue eyes and periwinkle hair, tied in a ponytail with a yellow band, and two pigtails. She wears a black and red cape with yellow shoulder pads, a blue skin-tight bodysuit, blue gloves with black bracelets on her wrists, and blue knee-length high heeled boots with black anklets. She also wears a blue gem on her neck, resembling a Dragonair's pearl, and yellow earrings, shaped like a dragon's tooth. Also had a black hang bag by her side that has her Pokeballs and few things in. This was Clair the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym located in Johto and happens to be Lance's cousin.

The second is a tall, slender young lady. She has long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small gray eyes, black straight leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and black fur trimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoe. For accessories, she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped objects conjoined with a pale-yellow stripe. Also has a black necklace with a blue jewel in it around her neck, being a gift from someone she loves. This was Cynthia the Champion of the Sinnoh region.

Now, why is a Gym leader and Champion doing all the way out here in Kanto? Well, that is easy to say as they want to meet their shared boyfriend's hometown and have some battles during their stay.

"So, this is Naruto-kun's home town? Hmm not bad, small but it reminds me back home in Johto," Clair said, liking the view so far.

"Indeed, not bad at all. Very nice and Pallet Town does show a good view," Cynthia agreed.

Before another word was shared, the two soon heard a Pokemon battle was taking place in the back of the house. This caused the pair to head back and soon smiled at their boyfriend that was in a battle. And from the looks of it, battling his young brother they told about.

Clair and Cynthia stay quiet, wanting to know what the last battle will be.

This could get interesting.

**Back to the Battle**

"Let's go Charizard!" Ash called out, throwing his last Pokemon that might work.

Charizard roared as he came out of his Pokeball and waited for his opponent which the older trainer replied with his own Dragon-type.

"Come on out, Amaterasu," Naruto said, throwing his last Pokemon and allowed his own Charizard to rise.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were soon welcome and shocked by what they are seeing. As Naruto's girls and mom had seen the blonde's Charizard before, is not in total shock.

Amaterasu was a female Charizard with black skin, light blue on her stomach, aura blue flames instead of red, and dark blue eyes. This was shining Charizard, being one of Naruto's first Pokemon he started off with and the two went through hard battles.

However, the battle was going to be put on hold. You want to know why? Well…

"Come on Charizard! Please battle!" Ash begged, seeing Charizard being lazy to fight and not listening to his partner.

Charizard didn't listen as he starched his chin and soon fall into the ground to sleep with a bubble coming out of his mouth.

Naruto and Amaterasu blinked a few times, not believing what was going on and never met a Pokemon like this before.

On the sidelines, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock groaned at Charizard's laziest again. Leaf, Hilda, and Serena wonder what was up with this Charizard. They saw them before and a lot in their Johto visit. So, what was wrong with this one. Dawn and Zoey wondered the same thing wonder as well and could tell that something was up.

Clair narrowed her eyes, being in deep thought and never saw such a lazy Charizard before. Her friend would have beat that lazy shit out of this fat lizard's butt and this Gym leader wonders what happen to this group to be like this.

Cynthia placed her right hand on her chin and thought about this Charizard. Something must have happened between Ash and his Pokemon for their bound to be like this. Hmm, something to look at and this champion wanted to investigate that.

But let's get back to the battle at hand.

Amaterasu looks back at her friend and said, _"Is this Charizard for real?"_

"I think so," Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders and wonder why this Charizard was different from the other males he met before.

Amaterasu thought of an idea to wake the lazy ass up and had a smirk on her face which her trainer knows what she was going to do. She calmly walks towards the sleeping Charizard and looks back at Naruto to allow her to do what she plans to do.

"Go ahead, but not too hard as his lesson needs to be dealt with," Naruto said, allowing Amaterasu to go about her plan.

This caused Amaterasu to have an evil grin with a clear look on her face and soon put her foot up, forming Stomp and slammed back to her target. Her foot landed hard on Charizard's tail, causing him to wake with his eyes wide open and held his tail in pain.

Amaterasu started to giggle at Charizard's reaction, getting him mad and narrowed his eyes at the female Charizard.

On the sidelines, some almost laugh but kept their cool. Clair and Cynthia did giggle but stopped as they still have some questions about this Charizard and will find out.

"Alright now Charizard use – wait what are you doing!" Ash shouted, seeing Charizard rushing at his enemy in rage and not listen to his trainer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, seeing something and will fix this as he said, "Amaterasu use Dragon Breath."

Amaterasu took inhale, creating a purple flame in and launched outwards at the raging Charizard. This caused him to stop dead in tracks, groaning in pain as the flames hit his skin and couldn't move for something. The reason why was that Dragon Breath had caused paralyze as electrizes sparks off the body and trapped the male Charizard.

"Now use Dragon Dance and finish this with Fire Blast," Naruto commanded, having Amaterasu roared and was covered in red/pink aura.

Ash's eyes widen as he remembers what Fire Blast does and the damage it can do. Before he could say or do anything, the black Charizard opens her mouth to launch her powerful attack at setting duck lizard. The blue fire too took the shape of kanji (Dai) and blasted Charizard into the ground by the powerful attack, causing to groan in pain of electives and fire hits his skin.

Once the flame was done, almost everyone was shock of such a powerful attack and outcome it showed. Charizard was knock out, giving Naruto the win and Ash the lost. Thus, ending the small battle.

"Charizard!" Ash cried out as he rushed at the fallen Charizard and check to see if he was okay.

Naruto sighed, not feeling a good battle, but something else and didn't what the battle to end like this. Amaterasu shared the same feeling as well and wanted a more from the battle as she walks towards her friend to have a word.

As the pair talked, the sidelines Clair and Cynthia started to talk to Misty and Brock some a few questions about Ash and his Charizard.

"You see when Ash first found Charizard, he was just a Charmander abandoned by his trainer and we came across him doing our travel. We took him to the Pokemon Center and nurse back to full health. After some trouble, Charmander joined Ash and everyone was great, but it didn't last long," Brock explained the first part of the story while also holding back his other side from such beatifies before him.

Clair and Cynthia frowned at the mention of Charizard's first trainer abandoning him and didn't like that such trainers do that to their Pokemon. It might cause some trouble but moving on and get some more information.

"What happened? Did Ash neglect his training and care for Charmander?" Clair asked.

"No, he didn't. Ash and Charmander were friends, doing battles from left to right and have come a long why. However, that change when Charmander evolved into a Chameleon when stopping a rampaging Exeggutor. At that point, Charmeleon was no long loyal to Ash and started attacking anything in his sites. He was stopped by Parasect using Spore and Ash was told that he needed to learn to control him," Misty responded, remembering that the two's bound like it was yesterday and hoped the two will fix their bound back up.

"It still got worse from the looks of it," Cynthia said, looking at Ash helping Charizard now and what happen early.

"Yeah but only when battling strong opponents to test his strength," Brock said, remembering the last battle that Charizard had with the Fire Gym Leader's last Pokemon.

"Pride, being all Dragon-types' or Pokemon that shared a dragon looks downfall and will cause damage between trainer and Pokemon, but it can be fix," Clair said, knowing and remembering a few mistakes that happen between Dragon-type trainers and their Dragon Pokemon.

"Can Ash and Charizard fix that?" Misty asked, not wanting her friend to get hurt and held her little Pokemon close to her for safety.

Clair and Cynthia closed their eyes to hum a little, thinking for answer to that question and found none sadly, leaving to the trainer and Pokemon to figure something out. Misty and Brock were worried, but they have a feeling that something good will turn around. The rest of Naruto's girls had heard this and understand having problems with their Pokemon first hand due to them evolving or their pride taking over. They have overcome and made their bond strong with their Pokemon, thanks to their shared boyfriend helping them. Delia had heard all of it and knows that her boys will figure something as Naruto will always help Ash like older brother will for his younger brother.

Naruto had walked towards his little brother and said, "You need to have strong bond with your Pokemon in order to have them trust and listen to you, Ash. Never give up, evening with odds up against you. Believe in your Pokemon to train hard and follow your own path, little brother."

Naruto then had his right hand out to help his brother up on his feet and vow him with training.

Ash was in awe shock and taken back of his older brother's words of wisdom. He loves his brother and grow up very well. The young trainer had also look up and wanted to step out his brother's shadow, but he is starting to see that he can't do and was his person. He can have his own journey and learn from his older brother how to be great Pokemon Master one day.

Ash smiled as he takes the helping hand and today was good lesson to be learn.

Today was a great day and more are to come.

* * *

**Naruto's Pokemon (Updated-Used): Charizard (Amaterasu), Ninetales (Vixen), Blastoise (Mizukame), Lucario (Knuckles), Scizor (Blade), Luxray (Raiden), Swampert (Mud), Garchomp, Gallade, Nidoking (King), Blaziken (Axel), and Venusaur. **

**Naruto's Legendary Pokemon: Unknow for now but has four. **

**Naruto's Pokemon (Updated-Home): Zoroark (Zorin), Jolteon and her sisters, Greninja, Typhlosion (Rex), Alakazam, Gengar, Golem, Toxicroak, Clefable, Gyarados, and Dragonite (Setsuna).**

**AN: Alright before the harem updates and finishing this up, I'll like to tell you all my Top 10 Gym Leaders base around their strength, training their Pokemon and they have, my favorites and how much fun I had when battling or seeing them in action. Here we are. **

**My Top Ten Gym Leaders**

**10: Koga**

**9: Blaine**

**8: Morty**

**7: Skyla**

**6: ****Elesa**

**5: Flannery**

**4: Giovanni**

**3: Wallace**

**Some Honorable Mentions: Winona. Misty. Erika. **

**2: Clair**

**1: Sabrina**

**The reason why I don't have any characters from Sun and Moon on this list is that they don't have Gym Leaders, but Trials, Grand Trials, and Kahunas. If I have a list of Kahunas and Gym Leaders then I have them down, but this list was just Gym Leaders and maybe next time I will have Elites from different regions or just have a Kahunas list but let's move on to Naruto's harem. **

**Naruto's Harem (Big and growing) (Updated): Leaf. May. Dawn. Hilda. Serena. Zoey. Alexa. Viola. Cynthia. Shauntal. Sabrina. Clair. Skyla. Flannery. Candice. Elesa. Korrina. Valerie. Ruby (Female Red). Blair Oka (Female Blue. Gray's older sister). Yolei (Female Yellow) Diantha. Rosa. Kris. Lucy. Professor Ivy. Winona. Liza (Johto). Maylene. Gardenia. Lorelei. Miette. Cheryl. Zinnia. Georgia. Professor Juniper. Fennel. Erika. **

**Maybes that are close to joining the harem: Misty. Sensational Sisters (Misty's older sisters). Phoebe. Roxanne. Courtney. Shelly. Karen. Caitlin. Jasmine. Olivia. Kahili. Janine. Aria. **

**Ideas that are close but need help and why they can work for the harem:** **Kidd Summers, Alice, Sheena, Bianca (anime), Risa, Kimia, Neesha, Melody, Yuko, Lizabeth, Annie, and Oakley**

**ANN: I will have some other characters from Naruto's home be in the Pokemon world, thanks to certain Legendary Pokemon and our blonde hero will face his past one day. Also, yes, Ash will be pair with someone, being a harem as well and will show that later. I'll see you all next time and have a nice day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Homecoming P3: Relaxing and Blasting Off Starts**

After the small battle between brothers, introductions, lunch, and now we see everyone outside to enjoy the sun. Naruto was surprised that Clair and Cynthia have arrived here to spend time with their shared boyfriend. Everything seems happy for the family and their friends, but three pair of eyes were watching them from afar and planed something to capture but moving on to what was happening now as the Pokemon Master wants to share something.

Naruto wanted to show his little brother and his two friends some of the Pokemon he has living here with their mother. Of course, they met the very cute Eevee sisters and now it was time for the others.

"Come on out and say hello everyone!" Naruto called out, getting the Pokemon that live here coming out to greet their trainer and guests.

Knuckles, Vixen, and Amaterasu were already out and watched most of their friends come out.

Out of the frost had the first Pokemon jumping towards its trainer for a hug. It was a Gengar, male and Ghost-type Pokemon. This Ghost-type had been with Naruto for a good while on their first journey and sometime later was send back home in Kanto to relax.

The blonde chucked as he hugs his jokester ghost and said, "Hey their Gengar. Its good to see you again."

_"Good to see you too, Naruto,"_ Gengar said, nodding his hug as his trainer left him up in the air and catch him back into his hands to cause a little laugh.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock have already seen a Gengar before, thanks to three certain playful jokesters in Lavender Town. So, they wonder and prayed that this Ghost-type was friendly like those three and maybe less scary/jokey. But that's what Ghost-type is, they love to scare or joke to make people laugh for fun.

Seeing new people, Gengar leaves his friend to greet the four or five new faces before. Nothing happens at first, but Gengar shrugged his shoulders and smiled with wave of his right hand at the newcomers. He soon returns to relaxing spot, allowing the others to show up and greet themselves to the guests.

Seeing their uneasy feeling, Naruto then said, "Relax Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. Ghost-type Pokemon may look scary, but they just what to make people laugh and have a good fun day. Gengar is a joker, but he has his moments and won't prank you all today."

This caused them to sigh in relief but changed when someone spoke out.

"He'll prank you all at night. So, sleep with one eye open tonight," Leaf said, smiling at the worried faces and laughed little.

"Leaf-chan don't give Gengar thoughts. I don't want him, or the others cause any trouble now. This is a get-together and no pranks today. Okay, Gengar," Naruto said as he pats the Joker's head.

_"Alright, but maybe later?"_ Gengar asked, hoping to prank someone new.

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "Maybe."

This caused Gengar to giggle evilly with a gleam in his eyes, getting some to be a little uneasy, but moving on as another Pokemon was in the sky.

"Hey Naruto-kun, is that Setsuna?" Clair said as she pointed out a Dragonite flying in the sky and knows when she sees one anywhere.

Everyone looked up at the sky to what the blue-haired Gym Leader said and saw Dragon-type Pokemon flying.

"It is Clair-chan. From the looks of it, Setsuna won't be greeting now and later," Naruto said, seeing his Dragonite doing sky battle training.

"How come?" Ash asked, like to see a Dragonite due to his idol having one and wanted to see his older brother's.

"Because Setsuna does her training at noon and won't be done sometime later. She takes pride to train up and loves to fly," Naruto replied, knowing his girl first hand.

Setsuna, a female Dragonite and a Dragon Flying-type Pokemon that was one of the blonde's first Pokemon here in Kanto. Naruto had found Setsuna when she was an egg that later hatched into a Dratini and two had been through a lot doing their travels. The blonde had sent his Dragonite to rest and watch over the other Pokemon at home, making sure they don't cause any trouble.

Before another Pokemon show up, Brock started to be forward towards Clair and said, "Please be with me beautiful!"

Clair was shocked at this and how fast this person was to her. She didn't blush or move from her spot as she narrowed her eyes at this forward person. Ash and Misty groaned at this, knowing that this will happen soon or later.

Naruto or some of his girls would have smacked Brock away for his actions, but someone or something was going to deal with the forward.

_"Hey,"_ A Pokemon spoked, but to others, it was a frog croaking and tapped Brock's shoulders to get his attention.

Brock turn around and soon come face to face with a Pokemon he didn't know but will know the hard way. The Pokemon has the looks that resemble of a poison dart frog and was female. This was Naruto's Toxicroak, a Poison Fighting-type Pokemon he captured in the Hoenn region. She kept her eyes narrowed and croaked at the trainer who nervously chuckled a little.

Within a quick flash, Toxicroak used Poison Jab and jabbed her right talon into Brock's stomach, causing him to fall face first into the ground and was dragged away from Clair. Everyone and Pokemon blinked a couple of times on what just happen.

"Pins and needles…" Brock weakly said with a groan as he was being pulled away by the frog Pokemon that giggled.

Breaking the quietness on what just happen, Naruto said, "That was odd. Does this happen a lot with Brock?"

"Yeah, petty much" Ash and Misty said in unison, remembering the times of Block's actions and this was the first time they saw a Pokemon stopping his affection at a halt.

"I never saw Toxicroak do that before," Dawn commented, not seeing this before, having Zoey and Hilda agreeing to this as well and three got out of their shocked state.

"Maybe she is protecting what is Naru-kun's and doesn't what others to flirt with his girls," Leaf said, being the good answer, she could think of.

"That could be the case," Serena said, making senses.

"It might be. Then again when Naru-kun captured Toxicroak when she was a Croagunk during the Hoenn region and showed good promise as the two bonded. It makes sense why she protected Clair from Brock's actions and flirt to a halt," Cynthia said.

"Thanks, but I take care of myself from flirters as only one person can flirt with me and that is Naruto-kun," Clair said, being thankful for Toxicroak, but wants to fight her own battles and was agreeable.

"Okay then my Dragon-hime," Naruto said with a smirk, causing the Gym Leader to blush a little of the commented and was grateful.

"Not now," Clair said with a small smirk and blush on her face, hitting Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

Naruto chuckled at this and rubbed his left shoulder a bit. He then noticed that Toxicroak was watching Brock recovering from her Poison Jab. Why do some of the trainers have a feeling that this event was foreshadowing some events in the future for the Pokemon Breeder? Odd, but that's okay for now and moving on.

Most of the afternoon the group enjoyed seeing the blonde's Pokemon at home and they greeted their guest with respect. In the distance had Team Rocket watching the strong Pokemon and mostly Pikachu closely, getting ready to jump into action, but that was stopped when…well, take a guess.

Then all the sudden, the ground shook and explosive was triggered causing everyone to look towards what happens. They didn't say what happen, but something is launched into the sky and disappeared in the day like a shooting star.

Everyone was taken back at this and wonder what just happen, but their answer comes forward and saw some of Naruto's Pokemon walking out of the woods nearby.

Vixen had used Flamethrower and Gengar Dark Pules with help from a new Pokemon to blast Team Rocket into space again **(Hehe, LOL)**. The new Pokemon was a blue frog-like Pokemon like Toxicroak, but different as the frog was a male and his looks showed more ninja. This was Greninja, Water Dark-type and Naruto's starting Pokemon in the Kalos region that happens to be one of the blonde's best friends.

Vixen heard trouble in the woods and didn't like it, causing her to bring Gengar with her. The two with the ninja frog appearing to encounter Team Rocket and didn't like their induction which they answer them with a blast off. Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, and Hydro Pump launched those idiots out of here for a good while.

"Vixen, Gengar, Greninja what happen?" Naruto asked, wondering what causes the attack out of nowhere.

_"Just some idiots wearing stupid clothing wanting to cause trouble and they found it,"_ Vixen answered.

_"Very funny on how they almost turn pale when seeing me. I was looking forward to showing my new joke, but was fun seeing them blast off like a shooting star,"_ Gengar said, laughing, but was stopped when Greninja bonks his upside on the head.

_"Not nice to laugh at your opponent after the battle, Gengar. It shows dishonor to us and our friends. Also, it's great to see again, Naruto,"_ Greninja said before looking at his trainer to smile that he was back.

"Yeah, great to be home and see you again, old friend," Naruto greeted as he fists pumped the ninja frog's hand.

Soon enough, seeing new Pokemon and rushing towards him, Ash was soon up and front to see the ninja Pokemon.

"Naruto-nii who is that Pokemon?" Ash asked, not seeing this frog before and can't use Dexter for information.

"This is Greninja, one of the starting Pokemon in the Kalos region and is a Water Dark-type Pokemon," Naruto replied, getting Ash in awe of such a Pokemon and while Misty had some stars in her eyes when seeing a strong/well train Water-type.

"Why did they cause the explosion?" Leaf asked.

"They told me that some weird people wearing uniforms with R symbol came looking for trouble and were blast off after their bad introduction," Naruto answered, knowing first hand who Team Rocket is due to his battles with them three years ago.

At this moment, Ash, Misty, Brock (Who finally recover), and Pikachu know who Naruto and his Pokemon were talking about. Could they ever get a break from those idiots? Sadly, no and moving on.

"Get we ever get a break from those fools?" Misty said with a groan.

"They just don't give up," Ash said with his head down and Brock just sighed on how those idiots can be.

"Dealt with some gang that steals Pokemon, but stop them and they keep coming back?" Leaf asked, knowing that feeling during her travel with Naruto and most of the girls can understand.

"Yep," Ash replied.

"It never gets old," Naruto commented before he heard someone coming and got the group's attention to who was here.

"We heard the explosion and rush over here to see what was going. Thank Arceus that everyone is okay," A female voice said, being grateful that everyone and their Pokemon were okay as her two friends follow her to the group.

The three trainers that Naruto and Leaf knew very well first hand that caused to smile when seeing them again.

The first was a young woman in her mid-teens with brown hair that is in a ponytail and blue eyes. This was Ruby and her starter was a Chimchar that she found which was now an Infernape. **(Type in Pokémon GO Female Trainer for Ruby's Looks)**

The second was a young woman at the same age as Naruto with light brown hair that reaches past her shoulders and light blue eyes. She wears white gloves, white high-heel boots and wears a sleeveless black dress as the skirt of the dress was short with two slits on both sides. This was Blair Oak, Gray's older sister and her starter was a Squirtle which was now a Blastoise.

The third was a young woman in her mid-teens with blonde hair that stops at midback and green eyes. She wears a yellow and black hat, a yellow and black vest jacket, a yellow bikini top under her white shirt. She also wears a frilly flared yellow short with yellow and black strips on the sides over black lyrical leggings with yellow sock and black shoes with yellow tips. This was Yolei (Yellow) and her starter was an Elekid which was an Electivire.

The three were coming home to rest up before facing the last Gym Leader. They heard something was going on and went to check out. Now they are happy to see their shared boyfriend and fellow harem sisters again.

"It's nice to see again, Ruby-chan, Blair-chan, Yolei-chan," Naruto greeted happily to see his other girls.

"Good to see again Naruto-kun, Leaf. Its been awhile," Ruby said as she and her friends walk up to the blonde.

"It has. Oh, you girls doing the Kanto journey this year?" Naruto questioned, seeing the three had Pokeballs and look like trainers in his eyes.

"Sure, are this year. Can't have you take all the fun now, Naruto-kun," Blair teased with a wink.

Naruto chuckled at this and said, "True, very true."

"We are resting up before heading out for our last Gym battle before the league. You will be surprised on how much we trained for our battles, Naruto-kun," Yolei said, being happy to see her boyfriend and look forward on showing him on what she and her Pokemon can do in action.

"That's good to hear. How about you join us in meeting some of my Pokemon and maybe join us at dinner?" Naruto offered which the three quickly agreed, not wasting time and wanted to spend time with their shared boyfriend.

The last of the afternoon was just Trainers and Pokemon relaxing like one big family they are. Today was a great day.

**Night – Ketchum House**

Nigh time has come and now it was time for some sleep before heading out again. Ash and Pikachu were resting in his home, dreaming of his Pokemon Master dream and how he trains his Pokemon to get strong with his older brother's help. Misty and Brock were in different guest rooms, being across from each other and near Ash's.

Dawn, May, Serena, Hilda, and Zoey were sharing a guest room to save rooms and started to get ready for bed. Leaf had gone with Ruby, Blair, and Yolei to sleep at the Oak House like they did when they were younger. She wanted to catch up with her friends like old times and everyone was fine with that. Naruto, Clair, and Cynthia were in the blonde's room to sleep for the night.

Why the two of them and not the other girls? Well, let's explain that.

Only a few can sleep on the queen size bed with Naruto and they had only a few ways of dealing with this. One was a quick Pokemon battle but was late and thus a coin flip was called into action. Heads were for Clair and Cynthia while Tales for Dawn, Serena, Hilda, and Zoey. The coin landed on heads and that how thing ends up here. Now moving on.

The three rested on the bed with Naruto in middle with Clair on the right and Cynthia on the left side, having the girls holding onto their shared boyfriend. Naruto wore a white shirt and black pants for the night. Clair wore blue nightgown that has her favorite Pokemon on. Cynthia wore a light blue nightgown.

Naruto smiled as he had his hands on his girls' sides and stare at the wall, thinking over what happen and how did he gain some great girls in his life. Before going there is a reason why he has a harem and why the girls seem okay with this.

Naruto was a strong and first Aura Guardian of his kind. Of course, they are some people that can use Aura and close on being Guardians, but Naruto was different and far stronger then anyone in any regions. And thus, being the last and strong Aura Guardian, Naruto will need more than one woman to rebuild the lost Guardian family again. The blonde didn't want to force anyone into it and the harem happens, being out of his control and he was fine with it as he had a big heart for more than one girl.

One woman can't handle that blonde alone. **(It should be easy to know what I'm talking about but moving on)**.

Leaf had been with Naruto from the beginning, through most of their childhood and to their teens thus meeting Ruby, Blair, and Yolei. They travel with the blonde and watched him his battles in Kanto and grown to love him for being himself. Very kind towards others, caring, a little bit funny, and anything you can ask for a good person. It was Leaf who got the idea of sharing as long she has the okay and a few others as well if someone can join into Naruto's life and harem.

Clair met Naruto during her travels and later the two battle at a Gym Battle. The two challenged for the other as the other and their Pokemon didn't let up. In the end, Naruto win and Clair would have not given the blonde a badge but change and did as something new within her was rising. They keep meeting within the Johto region and later formed a couple of relationships. She knows all about the harem states and is not bothered by it as strong warriors have more than on the pairing. So, she was fine and happy to be with her blonde boyfriend.

May had met Naruto when Vixen crashed into her and trashed her bike. Of course, Naruto pays her back and she started to travel with the blonde after watching him on how good he was with his Pokemon. During their whole Hoenn travel, the two bonded very well and enter the relationship as some can tell that was going to happen.

Cynthia had met Naruto many times during the Sinnoh region and the two hang out that hit it off very well. The Champion and Master had a battle with nothing holding them back, filling theirs and Pokemon hearts with so much joy. The battle was stopped and cancel due to a certain G group starting a riot but was stopped by good Pokemon Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elites, and Masters. Cynthia was saddened that the battle between one person that brought fire into her heart stopped but was brought back up thanks to Naruto and bring ice cream to cheer her up. They shared a great moment before going at their battle as friends with no ranks and enjoy their battle to this very day.

Dawn had met Naruto during her first trip and joined the blonde's Sinnoh journey. Naruto had helped Dawn and gave great ideas to help her in contests. He helps her as a good friend and has been for every step of the way. The two bonds grow strong sometime later and shared a kiss after their journey ends in Sinnoh thus starting the relationship.

Zoey same thing as Dawn and Naruto met her doing a contest. She would often help her best friend Dawn out with her troubles like a good friend would and was happy that Naruto was there for her. She grew to care for the blonde but was troubled as she was unsure if they can have a relationship and pass their friends. But that change thanks to a certain friend of hers and the relationship started well.

Hilda had met Naruto during the Unova region and the two hit things off great. They enjoyed each other greatly and helped the other when their Gym Battles came into play. The blonde and brown pair were great and soon enough entered a relationship.

Serena had re-met Naruto in the Kalos region and two remember the other very well from their childhood to their teens. The blonde had helped his friend of finding her dream and give good pointers in her contests. She had grown love Naruto and wanted to be with him. The start hurt her heart as she knows that she is not the only in the blonde's heart and feels like a third-wheel but changes when her friends helped her up and were later happy for the relationship.

Naruto yawned a little, being careful to not wake in the girls and started to close his eyes to fall asleep. He was happy he has a great life and has everything he can ask for. Family, friends, Pokemon, and the girls that he cares about very much.

Naruto knows that things here in his home region will differ from what happened three years ago but has a feeling that things will get interesting, to say the least. Who knows what will happen? But the blonde knows that this life was greater than his past one and will keep on being in the now more than anything. Life is good and somewhat a new journey will start next time.

**AN: Now its time to move on from the Champions and Gym Leaders to the Elite Fours that are the hardest in my books and top ten favorites. The list is about what Elite member I thought was a challenge, best ability they had and their Pokemon, and what trouble it took for me or others to beat a member of the Elites. Also, Sun and Moon will be added on this list and now enjoy. **

**My Top Elite Members**

**10: Koga**

**9: Caitlin**

**8:** **Kahili**

**7: Lucian (He gave me a lot of trouble with his freaking Bronzong)**

**6: Flint**

**5: Agatha **

**4: Lance**

**3: Lorelei**

**2: Olivia**

**Some Honorable Mentions: Phoebe. Grimsley. Acerola**

**1:** **Karen**

**Now for pairings:**

**Naruto's Harem (Updated): Leaf. May. Dawn. Hilda. Serena. Zoey. Alexa. Viola. Cynthia. Shauntal. Sabrina. Clair. Skyla. Flannery. Candice. Elesa. Korrina. Valerie. Ruby (Female Red). Blair Oka (Female Blue. Gray's older sister). Yolei (Yellow). Lisia. Diantha. Rosa. Kris. Lucy. Professor Ivy. Winona. Liza (Johto). Maylene. Gardenia. Lorelei. Miette. Cheryl. Zinnia. Georgia. Professor Juniper. Fennel. Erika. **

**WIP that will join the Harem: Misty. Sensational Sisters (Misty's older sisters). Phoebe. Roxanne. Courtney. Shelly. Karen. Caitlin. Jasmine.** **Fantina. Olivia. Kahili. Janine. Aria. Kimia. Annie. Oakley. Hun. Risa. (Also, some Naruto girls (Four or Five) will come into the Pokemon world and might be in his harem.)**

**Other Pairings:**

**Ash's Harem: Anabel. Angie. Jeanette Fisher. Lillie. Lana. Mallow. Acerola. Shauna. Roxie. Selene (Moon). Lyra. Giselle.** **Iris. (Maybe two or three more)**

**Lance x Mikoto Uchiha **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 On the Road P1**

**AN: Before the chapter starts, I will like to talk a few things. One of my good friends almost like a brother figure to me, GoldenGundamZero2 has posted a new story called Maelstrom Pokemon Master, great start bro and hope to see more. Two, I have gotten some people (Most Guest) bitching about the copying of my story, now stop right there and hear me out. He did not copy my story and we happen to be co-writers (somewhat). We both give other each other ideas to use in our ideas as he gave me the idea of the Eevee sisters, and I used it in my story like he has. That is all and now enjoy the next chapter which at the end will have the full Naruto's Harem and Ash's Small Harem out. **

Morning comes in and breakfast was great at the Ketchum House. Naruto had helped his mom and Mr. Mime with cooking breakfast. The blonde and his girls plan to head out towards Viridian City for a few things, maybe find some bumps in the road and Gym Battle for two trainers. Of course, it will take awhile towards the city, but that was fine.

Ash stay home at Pallet Town for a good reason after yesterday. He wanted to train a bit before heading out towards his next Gym Battle and improve some areas. Brock and Misty stay behind to help their friend out in any they can. The Water trainer hopes that after the battle, they can make their way towards her hometown to see the contest taking place and maybe ask the older Ketchum for some training trips to train Water-types. Never hurts to ask and the blonde would be happy to help anyone out.

Ruby, Blair, and Yolei were also staying out Pallet Town for training and get ready for their last Gym Battle before heading towards the Pokemon League. If they remember the hard and dangerous battle that Naruto took three years ago against five grunts, then the three need to train very hard and won't be far behind the group. Now let's see what's coming on with the blonde and some of his girls.

Naruto, Leaf, Hilda, May, Dawn, Serena, Zoey, Cynthia, and Clair were walking pass Route 1 towards Viridian City. They will have to wait for an hour or two for their friends to show up, but that never hurts to get some training in and pass the time. Again, it never hurts to get ready and many will know.

Seeing no one was talking now and wanting to break quietness up, Clair then said, "Hey Naruto-kun I almost forget to tell you that Mikoto is in Kanto until the Kanto League is over."

Naruto hummed in thought and was happy to hear that as he knows the raven-haired woman since he was little, is one of a few that helped him before getting a better life. He also knows a few reasons why Mikoto will be here but wanted to ask first.

"That's good to hear, Clair-chan. But why is Mikoto here in Kanto instead of Johto?" Naruto asked, wondering why his aunt/godmother figure was here and made a good question.

"Oh, that's easy to figure out. Two years ago, Mikoto became the Kanto Champion after her battle with Lance and they didn't hold back. To makes things easy for the two, they moved here in Kanto and still have their house in Johto as their summer home," Clair answered, remembering the battle that happens between the two trainers.

"Really? Hmm, I can't believe that I miss the battle between Lance and Mikoto," Naruto said, feeling a little bad at missing a good hard battle and at least he knows who the Kanto Champion is.

"Well, you were finishing Johto and starting Hoenn at the time, Naruto-kun. So, no one blames you for missing out," May said.

"True. I guess my journey went faster then I thought," Naruto said.

Soon enough the group come to a stop and blinked a couple of times of what they are seeing, not believing it at first, but was true. The Viridian City's Gym was close and was giving out badges for free, getting the group not believing this and saw a few young trainers taking the badges like it was some free soda. This was wrong in many ways and the blonde didn't like this at all, having a feeling that something was up.

"So much for the Eighth Badge?" Clair commented with a frown, not liking that last Kanto's Gym Leader has neglected his gym dirties now.

"The Earth Gym Leader should be reported for this. He can't leave his gym and later gave badges for free with no expiations," Cynthia said with her arms crossed.

"Very true," May agreed, knowing gym dirties first hand due to her father was the Gym Leader and learn a lot.

Serena, Dawn, Zoey, and Hilda also frowned by this, wondering how this could happen and where the Gym Leader was at. Leaf thought of the same and know the truth behind the Gym Leader's actions due to being with her boyfriend and watched him battle five Team Rocket grunts to win his Gym Badge.

Naruto was in deep thought and had a deep feeling of one thing, causing him to remember who Giovanni really was. The eight Gym Leader was the leader/founding member of Team Rocket. The team that takes Pokemon from trainers by force or capture them. The blonde had faced the R symbol team and its leader a few times doing his Kanto journey. He had a very deep feeling within him and was the only he can think if, no, he knows for a fact he'll meet the leader of Team Rocket again. Naruto will fight Giovanni, not for a badge, but something else far more than that and two will hold nothing back.

Seeing everyone was in deep thought and had the idea to push pass this, Naruto said, "How about we head to Pokemon Center and rent some rooms? We still need to wait for Iris, Kris-chan, and Rosa-chan to get here. So, we might as well get some training before heading out for the first Gym Battle in Pewter City and contest at Cerulean City. It never hurts to get training in."

The idea makes sense and it never hurts to get ready.

"I think that is a great idea, Naruto-kun. Leaf and I should not waste time and get training in! Let's go!" Hilda happily said as she pulled her friend/sister harem away by the arm and run off for a training spot to train.

"W-wait Hilda!" Leaf shouted as she was dragged by Hilda towards an area they can train.

This caused a few members of the group to laugh at Hilda's high happy and dragging Leaf with her. It never gets old and training was in order.

"That sounds like a great idea. Dawn, May, Zoey and I will find the training spot and meet you three at the Pokemon Center for lunch after we find Leaf and Hilda," Serena said, leading the group towards an area she knows and will be perfect for them to train for their contest.

"Sounds good," Naruto agreed as he watched the four girls left towards the spot to train.

"Well now that's going, let's get some rooms in order," Clair said as Naruto, Cynthia, and herself make their way towards the center.

Naruto, Cynthia, and Clair walked into the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy reading a book to pass the time as it was a slow day, but she soon smiled when seeing a familiar blonde that has come home.

"Good morning Naruto. It's been a long time since you come here," Nurse Joy greeted with a smile on her face and bowed.

"Good morning Nurse Joy. Indeed, it has been awhile. Five years and now its good to be home again," Naruto said.

"Good to have you back. Is there any I can help three with?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, there is. A room for twenty and rent for four to five days please," Naruto replied for himself and girls which also plan ahead for any more of his girls might show.

It never hurts to be ready.

Nurse Joy nodded her head, tying the rooms in while getting a key and said, "Here you go. Please enjoy your stay Naruto."

"I will and thank you again, Nurse Joy," Naruto said, thanking and left with his two girls towards their room.

Nurse Joy smiled with a bow and watched the three head towards their room.

The three soon went to their shared room, is a good size for a lot of people to sleep in and be relax.

Naruto then heard a knock on his door and decided to answer the door as he suspected to be Iris, Kris, and Rosa. But when he opens the door he along with Clair and Cynthia were a surprise to see three familiar faces that they know as the two of them had the letter R on their outfits.

The first girl silver hair and eyes as she had a normal figure as a girl for her age. She wore a gray shirt with the red R letter on the front as she wore a tight blue sleeved shirt under it. She also wore gray pants that were slightly bigger on the bottom as she wore black boots. This is Hun a member of Team Rocket, but she was a spy and one of Naruto's lovers. **(Yep Hun is female in this story, not going through another Haku moment again)**

The second girl has golden hair that is worn in pigtails and purple eyes. She also is wearing a pair of triangular pink earrings. Her uniform takes the form of a black short-sleeved minidress with the red R logo on the front. Her white gloves that reach the sleeves and have a red stripe near that area, and white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops and a small heel. This is Cassidy, she was like Hun, a spy and one of Naruto's lovers.

The last girl has chin length black hair with fringe and red eyes as she was wearing a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads, gray short shorts with a red rope around the hips as her belt, a tight black top with two red crescent lunar symbols on her chest, a pair of knee length gray shocks and open-toed gray boots. She was wearing two spherical red earrings as well a blue Mega Anklet on her left leg where her keystone lies. This girl is Zinnia and another lover toward Naruto.

Naruto meet both Hun and Cassidy five years ago (their 22 years old right now) beat them all the time but one time the three were trapped in a cave-in and they had to work together to get out. The three talked to each other and started to get along as both Hun and Cassidy were starting to have feelings for him. When they finally escaped, they asked him to join but he refused as stealing Pokémon against their will was wrong as humans and Pokémon should live together in peace. So, the two girls decided to be his spy in Team Rocket and tell him everything about what they were doing and became his lovers.

Naruto meets Zinnia in the Hoenn Region as he and his girlfriends were starting their Hoenn League there. She challenged Naruto to a battle but lost badly and decided to join his group to train with him to become strong and helped them out to defeat both Team Aqua and Magma. After the Hoenn League was over, she parted ways with Naruto and told him that they'll meet again one day.

"Hun, Cassidy and Zinnia this is a surprise?" Naruto said being surprised at the three showings up.

"May we come in Naruto?" Hun asked.

Naruto steps aside allowing the three to enter the room as the three sat down on the beds. Naruto, Clair, and Cynthia sat across from them.

"Soo, what is going on out there you two as I figured that your 'Boss' is behind all of this," Naruto said as both Hun and Cassidy flinch at this.

Cassidy sighed at this and was the first to answer, "Giovanni experiment escaped two hours ago from the labs hidden in the forest after he used it for the first time on a trainer that goes by the name Gary Oak which the said trainer lost."

This made Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Really now and what was the name of this Pokémon he used on Gary?"

"It's a clone of Mew and it goes by the name Mewtwo," Hun replied shocking her boyfriend.

"WHAT?! That bastard made a clone of a Pokémon that already exists!" Naruto shouted, not liking what the bastard had done now.

This confuses both Hun and Cassidy but not Zinnia as she already knew about the Pokémon that Naruto was talking about.

"W-W-What do you mean Naruto? Is there already a Mewtwo out there?" Cassidy asked as she was processioning this new information.

Naruto nodded his head at this, calming down and said, "Yes, there is another Mewtwo as Lord Arceus used his powers on Mew herself since she wanted a sister and now her sister, Mewtwo is born."

"How do you know all of this Naruto?" Cassidy asked.

"Because those two are the Pokémon that I've captured since the two wanted to be my partners, but they still have their jobs on keeping the balance," Naruto replied.

Both Hun and Cassidy were floored by this as their lover has two Legendary Pokémon. But little does Naruto knows that he will have a few more.

"But the Mewtwo is a male, Naruto," Hun stated, thinking a mile a minute until it hit her and spoke, "Then that fossil they found of Mew was a male."

"I think it was Hun, but I think it's time for you two to leave before they start knowing you're gone this long," Naruto said, making a good point and doesn't what his girls getting in trouble because of him.

The two nodded their heads as they got up and kiss Naruto on both sides of his cheeks as they were about to leave through the window. Hun was first followed by Cassidy, but she stops and winked at Naruto just before she flashed him with the white thong she wore before jumping out, making him blush. Zinnia, Clair, and Cynthia giggle at this.

With his blush now under control, Naruto looked at Zinnia as she looked right back at him with a smirk and her arms crossed under her breasts.

"It's been some time Naruto has it?" Zinnia said.

"Yeah, it has," Naruto replied back with a smile of his own and spoke, "So what brings you here Zinnia?"

"I'm here to start the Kanto League Naruto," Zinnia replied.

"Well that's great to hear and you already register with Nurse Joy have you," Naruto said as she nodded her head.

"I want to see how good the other girls got when I last saw them," Zinnia said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled at this but answer her. "Don't worry about it, they didn't slack off. I know that Blair, Leaf, Ruby, and Yolei are getting close me but I think that Blair is getting closer to me."

This made Zinnia smile at this and said, "Good I can hardly wait for that, but what will you do right now about the Eighth Badge right now?"

Naruto was in deep thought at this then a good idea came to mind and looked at Clair as she knew what he was thinking which caused her to smirk.

"I already know on what you're thinking Naruto. I'll do it since I'm the only one that CAN do it," Clair said as she got up from the bed.

"Are you becoming the temporary Gym Leader when the Kanto League ends Clair?" Cynthia asked her harem sister, having the idea of what was going to happen.

Clair nodded her head and left the room and out of the Pokémon Center to put her foot down. She will take those badges back, telling those trainers that they want those badges then they must EARN them through a Pokémon Battle by beating her.

This year Kanto League is going to get more interesting and Naruto had a feeling that more will come along the way

* * *

**Trainer's Pokemon:**

**Blair's Pokemon: Blastoise, Staraptor, Arcanine, Heracross, Rhyperior, and Samurott **

**Ruby's Pokemon: Infernape, Venusaur, Poliwhirl, Nidoqueen, Espeon, and Bastiodon **

**Yolei's Pokemon: Electivire, Golem, Omastar, Butterfree, Gyarados, and Golurk **

**Mikoto's Pokemon: Haxorus, Zoroark, Umbreon, Lucario, Genesect and Hydreigon**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Kanto: Leaf. Blair. Ruby. Yolei. Misty. Sensational Sisters.** **Sabrina. Erika. Janine. Lorelei.** **Professor Ivy**

**Johto: Kris. Jasmine. Whitney. Clair. Liza. Karen**

**Hoenn: May. Zinnia. Lisia. Roxanne. Flannery. Winona. Phoebe. Lucy **

**Sinnoh: Dawn. Zoey. Cynthia. Gardenia.** **Maylene. Fantina. Candice. Cheryl **

**Unova: Hilda. Rosa. Georgia. Professor Juniper. Fennel. Elesa. Skyla. Shauntal. Caitlin **

**Kalos: Serena. Alexa. Miette. Viola. Korrina. Valerie. Aria.** **Diantha. Kimia **

**Alola:** **Olivia. Kahili. Risa **

**Teams: Cassidy. Hun. Annie. Oakley. Shelly. Courtney**

**Element (Naruto's World): Izumi. Konan. Yugito. Fuu **

**Sword and Shield: Nessa**

* * *

**Ash's Small Harem: Anabel. Angie. Jeanette Fisher. Lillie. Lana. Mallow. Acerola. Shauna. Roxie. Selene (Moon). Lyra. Giselle. Iris.** **Bianca. Melody**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Gym Battle **

Naruto, Zinnia, and Cynthia were walking down the sidewalks of Viridian City as they just got word that the others are already here. While the group as walking Naruto's senses went up as he quickly turns around a grabbed a kick by one of his harem members as she is a slender young girl as she's at Serana age with tanned skin and both grey eyes and hair. She wears a black bodysuit under her Gym Leader uniform consisting of a white shirt with a black collar, a pair of white shorts with orange and black details as well the number "193" on it. She also wears a Dynamax Band, a black and orange glove and a matching hairband on her hair. She is also barefoot and wears kneepads; this girl is Bea a Gym Leader in the Galar region.

Bea is an expert in karate in the Galar, Bea is a determined fighter who rarely displays her emotions, has an accurate sense of battle strategies and always remains calm even when facing a crisis. She smiled at her boyfriend's reaction time as he didn't slack off in his training.

"Bea it's been a while?" Naruto questioned her as he let go of her leg.

"It's been two months Naruto," Bea said.

Naruto looked and saw two more of his harem girls from Galar and another from Galar and another from Pallet town. The first is a young lady with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a grey cardigan over a hot pink dress with checkered green socks and brown boots on her feet. She dons a dark green hat with a white pompom on the top, resembling a beret. This girl is Gloria (The main girl from Sword and Shield) and she's from the Galar region.

The other is a slender young woman with fair skin, ginger hair in a large ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She wears a short light brown trench coat under which she wears a teal blouse, light blue skinny jeans, and a black purse with a white heart. She wears orange sunglasses, has a large black bracelet on her right hand, and has white heart-shaped decorations in her hair. She also wears black-and-turquoise high-heeled boots with white hearts. This girl is Sonia and she's another harem member and she's from Galar Region.

The third is a slim young girl with green eyes and black hair tied in twin tails, the latter with red ribbons. She wears a black choker, a pink dress under a black jacket and matching black and pink boots. She also wears a red ear piercing on her ear and carries a red backpack. This girl is Marnie (Galar) as she sees Naruto as a brother figure as he'd helped her out with her crazy fans.

The last is a young girl at his little brother's age with both brown hair tied into a ponytail and eyes. She wears a red and white baseball cap with a Poke ball logo on it and wears a black and white t-shirt, blue shorts with red cuffs, orange and white sneakers with yellow shoelaces. She also carries a light brown backpack. This girl is Elaine (From Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee game) and top of her head was her female Eevee named Sara.

Both Gloria and Sonia kissed Naruto on his cheeks as it was good to see their shared boyfriend.

"So Gloria you're here for the Kanto League?" he said as he notices another harem member is missing. "Where's Nessa?"

"Yes I am doing this League Naruto and for your other question is that Nessa is at Cerulean City as she's going to be the temp Gym Leader," Gloria said.

"And I'm going to be the temp Gym Leader for Pewter City," Bea said.

"I see well the others along with my brother are going to be here as my little brother is getting his Eighth Badge," Naruto said.

"That's cool," Elaine said.

They all decided to head toward the gym where Clair was battling trainers for their final badge and they were noticing a lot of trainers leaving the gym. Naruto knew that Clair was good and she uses Dragon-Type Pokemon and knew that they never face her before but if they beat her and faced her again in Johto then she will use different Pokemon in battle.

"So you're here Naruto." A female voice said.

Naruto and the others turn around and saw the others that he was going to meet. The first person is a tall and slim young girl. She has very long dark brown hair tied in two large sock buns above her ears, with two long locks hanging loose to her waist, and shorter locks on either side of her face, pale peach skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a pink and white visor on her head, as well as a salmon pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck like a bikini top under a white quarter length slim fit top with ice blue sleeves and a fully salmon pink semi-Poke Ball printed on the chest area. On her bottom half, she wears frilly flared mustard yellow shorts over black lycra leggings with salmon pink socks. Her hi-top shoes are ice blue and white with mustard yellow laces. She carries a large salmon pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder. This girl is Rosa and Naruto met her just like Hilda in the Unova as they travel together and fought in the final round of the Unova League and gave it they are all but Naruto won at the end and she is well part of Naruto's harem.

The second girl is medium height and slim. She has long teal-blue hair tied in low bunches behind her ears and spiked bangs at the front, dark eyes and pale peach skin. She wears a yellow seamed-cap, a white jacket with red stripes on the cuffs over a crimson red turtleneck sweater, a black necklace, yellow and black bike Lycra skinny fit shorts, with white ankle-style socks, and red & white hi-top shoes with black stripes. She also has a beige shoulder bag. This is Kris as she's from the Johto Region as she's here to test her skill here in the Kanto League. Kris met Naruto and his group as Leaf, Blair, Yolei, and Ruby as they wanted to try the Johto League and they had a good time and she became part of Naruto's harem as she and Blair fought in the Semi-Final rounds in the Johto League and she lost to Blair but she had a good time.

The third girl is a girl with pink hair and teal eyes. She is wearing a long dark-teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. Georgia also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as a yellow hat and gloves. She also has a small black collar around her neck. This is Georgia and a member of Naruto's harem and friend/rival to Iris. Naruto met Georgia in the Unova as well and became good friends but she wasn't doing the Unova League but did some tournaments there and became part of his harem and she's here to try the Kanto League for the first time.

The fourth person is a medium height, slim girl with short yellow-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She is wearing a white shirt under a tangerine orange tank top, a tight-fitting shin-length white skirt which gives her bottom half a wider shape and a white bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a green beret with a white stripe running along the rim, orange tights and yellow pumps with white bows. She also has a green fringed shoulder bag, which she wears on her right hip over her left shoulder. This girl is Bianca as she's from the Unova Region and met with Naruto and the others in Unova and part of Naruto's harem and Bianca is a clumsy girl, who usually is running off and tackles other people (especially Naruto) in a pool of water. This is usually done due to Bianca's fickle nature since she is usually excited at some news she wanted to share. Also, Bianca adores cute or strong Pokémon (and, sometimes, this also applies to other people). Underneath, however, Bianca is a strong-willed person, who even manages to create interesting battle combinations to defeat her opponents.

The fifth girl has green hair and blue eyes as she was wearing a red shit that showed her stomach and red shorts and behind her was her female Charizard name, Charla. This girl is Liza (Johto) as she was in charge of Charicific Valley to train Charizard to be strong that is how Amaterasu became powerful when he left her there to be trained. Naruto and the others met Liza during their trip to Johto and saw Charicific Valley and were amazed by all the Charizards and their other forms there. Liza saw how strong Amaterasu was thanks to Naruto taking care of her and ask him to train her more which he agreed to and the two got along with other great and Liza became part of his harem.

The sixth girl has knee-length, puffy purple long hair in a loose huge ponytail and with two pigtails, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wears a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. This girl is Iris as she met Naruto and the others in Unova and they became good friends and they became siblings as her Dragon-type Pokemon Axew were good friends with each other as her dream is to be a Dragon Master.

The seventh girl has black hair with side-swept bangs aligned to the left. She has pale skin and slate-grey eyes. She was wearing a red flower-like toque on top of her head. Her clothes consist of a loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it that is tied at the bottom and small teal shorts that showed off her bubble butt. Noticeably, the white color of a bra or tank top is visible under her left arm. On her feet, she wears red and black shoes with large yellow laces. She sports a grey Z-Ring on her right arm. This girl is Selene as she's from the Alola Region as that Region was a vacation region and she met Naruto and the others there as they want to do the Alola League but that league different as they have to do trials to enter the league something new for them and fun and Naruto had a hard time as his girls wore their bikinis as Naruto Jr. was about to pop out sometimes when he saw them. Selene saw him as a good friend and followed them to Kalos and Galar and now she's here to do the Kanto League.

The last girl is wearing a white rounded hat with a red ribbon on it, brown hair tied in pigtails, brown eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a black top under a quarter-sleeved dark red sweater with a light beige collar, denim jean overalls, a yellow handbag, white and black knee-length stockings, and red shoes with white soles. This girl is Lyra as she from the Johto League and is starting her first Pokemon journey and Kris's childhood friend and this is her first time meeting Naruto as Kris been talking a lot about her boyfriend.

"Hey, there girl's and who is this with you?" Naruto said/asks as he looked at Lyra.

"Hey, Naruto and this is Lyra and my childhood friend Lyra as she is starting her Pokemon journey so she's here to do the Kanto League as her starter is a female Chikorita." Kris said as she kisses Naruto on his cheek.

Liza, Bianca, Georgia, and Rosa did the same as they smiled at their shared boyfriend as it was good to see him again.

"So you're all here for the Kanto League as well?" he said.

"That's right Naruto," Georgia stated.

"And Naruto both Kahili and Olivia will meet you at Cerulean City as those two are going to be judges for the Kanto Pokemon Contest that taking place and they decided to pick you and Cynthia as the last judges," Selene said.

Naruto chuckled at this. "Okay I'll take part in it and you Cynthia?"

"I'll do as it will be fun and something new," Cynthia said as she smiles at this.

"So Naruto where are the others?" Rosa questions her boyfriend as she didn't see the others.

"Both Hilda and Leaf are training for their gym battles that they are starting as of May, Dawn, Serena, and Zoey are training for the contest and Clair is temp Gym Leader here." He answered her.

"Oh so they are getting ready for their gym battles, what about Blair, Yolei, Ruby and your younger brother?" Kris said.

"They'll be here today as they're getting ready." He said.

"Hey, Naruto," Hilda shouted as she and the others were coming toward them.

Rosa smile on seeing her childhood friend Hilda as she and the others greeted each other seeing some of their harem sisters.

"Hey Naruto-nii" Ash yelled.

Naruto saw his younger brother, Misty, Brock, Blair, Ruby, and Yolei heading toward them but he notices Elaine blushing when she saw Ash making him mentally chuckled as he knows that Elaine has a crush on Ash when they were growing up. But they were put out of their thoughts when they heard a young girl screaming.

"WATCH OUT!" the young girl yelled as she crashed into Ash.

The person that crashed into Ash is a short girl with a tan skin tone, dark green eyes, and long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails. She is wearing a dark pink T-shirt decorated by three large black bows and a pair of denim shorts with a black frilly bobble on the bottom, also complimenting her black frilly wristband. She has a white purse with a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow. On her feet, she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with short heels. And the two were on the ground in an interesting position and it was the 69 position but Naruto and the girls knew the girl.

"Shauna?!" Serena said on seeing her friend.

Shauna looked at Serena and smile. "Hey, Serena how are you doing."

"I'm doing fine and can you get off of Ash as your position is kind of… something you shouldn't be in." Serena said as she was blushing at the scene.

Shauna looked at Serena in confusion but heard a groan and she looked down and saw a boy's head facing up in her other area and her tan skin turn red as she quickly got off of him and bowing down to him a lot of times.

"I'm so sorry mister." She said.

Ash got up and spoke. "It's alright as it was an accident."

"Geez, Shauna that's a good way to make an entrance." A female voice said.

The person said that she is an elegant-looking girl, with brown eyes and blue hair. Miette wears orange-bluish headwear, a simple orange tie, a teal shirt with light blue sleeves and cyan shorts. She also wears long, white socks and orange shoes. This girl is Miette as she's a Pokemon Coordinator like Shauna is and they are here for the Pokemon Contest and a member of Naruto's harem as Shauna saw Naruto a big brother figure.

The last girl is small and slender. She has quite short, shiny, violet-colored hair, purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wears a long-sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold, thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim-fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colors. On her feet, she wears white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. This girl is Salon Maiden Anabel or Anabel she likes to call herself as she was visiting her home region as it was too long she' been here and a Pokemon Coordinator and she sees Naruto an older brother figure.

She reached her hand out to help out Ash which he took and help him up and she spoke. "I'm sorry about Shauna as when she saw Serena, Naruto, and the others she got too excited and ran here."

Ash rubs the back of his head. "It's quite alright really and Naruto-nii who are they?"

Naruto decided to introduce the others to his brother and the others and Brock went to his knees and a rain cloud appeared above him as he found out that Naruto has a harem and Misty just looked at him and wonder on how he can handle so many girls and how strong is his stamina but blush as she image herself in bed with him and shook it off but it was still there in her head. **(For what Misty I'm using is the Japanese manga version of her with the language in Japan as her outfit she's wearing is quite revealing)**

"So Ash is ready to fight Clair for the eighth badge," Naruto said.

"Huh, I'm going to face Lance's cousin for the eighth badge and not Giovanni?" Ash question.

"As of right now he's on the run as he didn't learn his lesson when I've fought him and he's the leader of Team Rocket," Naruto answers him.

"WHAT?!" Ash, Brock, and Misty shouted as they can't believe what they heard.

Naruto sighs at this and nodded his head for this but they heard a cocky tune.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy." The boy said with a group of cheerleaders behind him.

The said boy has auburn hair and black eyes. In the original series, he is wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants, and brown boots. This is Gary Oak and Blair's younger brother.

"Gary," Ash growled at his rival.

Gary showed Ash his eighth badge. "Still behind Ashy-boy and you'll never be a great train… Ewww what the hell is."

Blair had enough of her younger brother's cocky attitude and pulled his right ear and twisted it a little and spoke. "Seriously little brother stop with the cocky attitude and respect my future bother-in-law."

She let go of his ear as he rubbed it and spoke. "Why should I and besides why you want to marry his loser of a brother?"

Blair glared at his brother making him flinch at her glare as she answered him. "Don't call Naruto a loser Gary and would you like to face him in a Pokemon battle then go ahead and battle him."

Gary pales as he has no chance of beating Naruto in a Pokemon Battle so he grumbled a bit as he left and go and train as the League won't start in two and a half months and Blair was smirking at this as she had him dead to rights.

Ash sighs at this and made a vow to beat Gary in a battle one day and Naruto saw the fire in his little brother's eyes as he knew that his and Blair sibling will face each other one day.

"So Ash are you ready?" Naruto said.

Ash looked at his big brother with the same fire in his eyes and answer him. "You bet I'm am Naruto-nii." And he looked at Pikachu. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at Ash with determination and pumped his fist. "Pikachu"

Ash smile at this as Naruto told where Clair was as the battle is taking place by another arena with the others following as they wanted to watch the battle while Blair, Yolei, Ruby and Elaine were going to battle Clair as well.

"So you think your brother has a chance?" Cynthia asks her boyfriend.

"Hard to say as he never faces her before but it's a learning experience for him," Naruto said as he looked at Liza. "And Liza watch the battle as well and be there to stop his Charizard just in case if it goes in rage."

"Is it that bad Naruto?" Liza questions him which he nodded yes and sighed at this. "Very well Naruto come along Charla."

Liza left with Charla following her trainer and Naruto rubbed his forehead as Team Rocket still doesn't know when to quit. But he and Cynthia decided to watch the battle as well as Naruto wanted to see his little brother's other Pokemon that he has.

**Arena**

Naruto, Cynthia, and Liza finally made it to the arena where they saw both Ash and Clair at the ends of the battlefield as Ash was a pump for his battle.

"So Ash Ketchum you're ready for our battle?" Clair said as she smiles at Ash's determination as Naruto overlapped him bringing up good memoirs.

"You bet I am," Ash said as he grabbed one of his Poke balls. "Let's do this Ivysaur." And toss it and out came his Pokemon.

His Ivysaur's appearance is very similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Bulbasaur. It still retains the turquoise skin and spots, along with its red eyes. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Also, its ears are now darkened to black in the center. Carrying the weight of the bud on its back makes Ivysaur's legs stronger. The most notable change is that the bulb is starting to bloom, with pink petals visible, and large leaves on the bloom bottom.

**(On a note Ash Bulbasaur did evolve in the Manga)**

Clair got her Poke ball out and toss it. "Come on out Salamence."

Her Pokemon Salamence is a blue and red dragon-like Pokémon with huge red wings and red eyebrows. It has large blue ears and its front and Pokémonferences between the regular color and the shiny variant of Salamence are that it has a green body while the belly plates and red sections have changed to orange. It is big enough that a trainer could stand on its back.

Ash took out his Poke Dex but have no info on her Pokemon. "Alright, Ivysaur are you ready?"

Ivysaur looked at Ash and nodded his head as he was ready. "Alright now, Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf."

Multiple Razor Leafs came out of Ivysaur's leaf petals and launch them at Salamence.

"Clair saw this and spoke. "Salamence Fly." Her Dragon Pokemon took to the skies to dodge the attack that was sent to her. "Now use Flamethrower."

Salamence launches its Flamethrower towards Ivysaur and Ash saw this as Grass Type Pokemon are weak against fire.

"Ivysaur dodge it," Ash orders his Pokemon which Ivysaur did.

"Now use Fire Fang," Clair orders her Pokemon.

Salamence charged in quickly as its fangs were on fire and bitten down on Ivysaur as the said Pokemon screamed in pain.

"Quick Ivysaur use Vine Whip." Ash quickly orders his Pokemon.

His Pokemon summons his vines to smack Salamence on the head which it works as Salamence let go of Ivysaur. "Now use Tackle."

Ivysaur head-butted Salamence in the gut and Ivysaur landed on his feet but grunted in pain thanks to Fire Fang as you can see the burn marks.

"Okay, Ivysaur starts collecting the sun rays," Ash orders his Pokemon.

'A bold move little brother but Clair won't sit there to happen.' Naruto thought.

"Salamence charge Ivysaur." Clair order her Pokemon.

Salamence charged Ivysaur to stop its attack.

"Ivysaur dodge it," Ash orders his Pokemon which Ivysaur dodge Salamence. "Now use Solar Beam."

Ivysaur launches its beam attack at Salamence but Clair with quick thinking order her Pokemon. "Dodge it Salamence." Salamence dodges the attack shocking Ash. "Now use Flamethrower"

Salamence launches another Flamethrower at Ivysaur and it was a direct hit on the grass-type Pokemon.

"IVYSAUR!?" Ash shouted as he saw his Pokemon engulf by flames and saw the flames die down and saw swirls in Ivysaur eyes.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle. The winner of this match goes to Clair." Blair announces the winner.

Ash calls back his Pokemon and smiles. "You did well Ivysaur so take a good long rest buddy." Then he looked at Pikachu. "You ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded his and jumped off his partner's shoulder as his cheeks spark. Okay, Pikachu uses Quick Attack."

Pikachu charged at Salamence with great speed but Clair orders her Pokemon. "Salamence take to the air."

Salamence took to the skies but predicted this. "Now Pikachu quickly jump on Salamence back and use Thunder Bolt."

Pikachu did what Ash told him and jumped on Salamence back and used Thunder Bolt shocking the Dragon Pokemon as it hit the ground with a swirl in its eyes.

"Salamence is unable to battle. The winner goes to Ash Ketchum." Blair announces Ash the winner.

Clair called back Salamence and smiled at her partner. "You did well Salamence you can rest now." She then took another Poke Ball. "Let's go Dragonair."

Then her other Pokemon Dragonair appeared. Dragonair's appearance is like sea serpents with long, sleek bodies. The upper part of their body is light blue while its underside is white. They have a small, white horn on the forehead and two wing-shaped protuberances on the sides of the head which are often said to be ears, but are in fact wings, as evidenced in the short film preceding. They have a blue orb placed at the neck and another two near the tip of the tail. Along with Dratini, its mouth is rarely seen. It is unknown if it even has a mouth.

Ash looked at his Poke Dex and found the info on Clair's Dragonair. "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" was the only thing it said meaning he was ready.

"Okay use Quick Attack," Ash said.

"Dragonair use Agility and Quick Attack." Clair order.

Both Pokemon charged at each other but the two dodges and Clair were quick with her order. "Dragonair uses Dragon Tail."

Dragonair's tail glows purple and hit Pikachu in the face as the said mouse Pokemon screamed in pain.

"Pikachu," Ash yelled at his friend.

"Now use a wrap," Clair said.

Dragonair wrapped around Pikachu's body and started to squeeze him as it screams in pain as it was being squeezed.

Ash gritted his teeth then an idea pop in his head. "Pikachu use Thunder."

This shock Clair as Thunder was a strong electric attack and Pikachu did what he was told him to do and use his Thunder attack and shock Dragonair as the said Pokemon scream in pain and soon swirls appeared in it eyes and fainted letting go Pikachu.

"Dragonair is unable to battle; the winner goes to Ash Ketchum," Blair said as she smirks at this.

"You did Pikachu." Ash cheered at his partner.

Naruto smirk at this a least Ash is a quick thinker but his Pikachu was breathing heavy as Dragonair took a lot out of him.

"I say that your brother is good Naruto," Liza stated.

"Indeed he is as he came along way to get here, but now how will he fair against Dragon-hime strongest Dragon and non-Dragon Pokemon's?" Naruto commented.

Cynthia nodded her head at this as Clair is going to bring out one of her powerful Dragons or non-Dragon Pokemon's.

"You try your best Dragonair but you can rest now," Clair said as she brought back her Pokemon and grabbed her last ball. "Let's go Dragonite."

Her next Pokemon is Dragonite greatly differ from their sea serpent-like pre-evolved forms. Both Dratini and Dragonair had a blue coloring with no limbs or wings (excluding the wing-like ears of Dragonair). Dragonite is a large, orange, bipedal Dragon with two turquoise wings on its back. Dragonite largely resembles a Charizard, as both have the same orange coloring, and the same blue underside of their wings, except for its lack of a flame on the end of their tails, and a somewhat rounder, and friendlier appearance. However, in the anime, Dragonite is rarely seen smiling. Dragonite resembles a proper looking dragon, unlike its pre-evolved forms Dratini and Dragonair.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty looked on in shock on seeing a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon in the arena sans for the others. Ash gulped on seeing a Dragonite in front of him and knows he will have a tough battle ahead of him.

'Now what are you going to do now little brother?' Naruto thought as is younger brother facing off her first strongest Dragon-type as he took down her second strongest Salamence as it was to a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon.

The third round will begin and will Ash and Pikachu beat Clair's strongest Dragon Pokemon for Ash final badge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Downtime **

Naruto was watching his little brother Ash rubbing a towel on his Charizard after his defeat against Clair's Dragonite after the said Dragon-type Pokemon defeated Ash's Pikachu with Dragon Breath and then defeated Ash's Charizard with a Thunder Punch and then Ice Beam freezing Charizard whole body sans for the tail.

Naruto could of give Ash an Ice Heal and take his Pokemon to the Center to help his Charizard but Naruto told him to do this as it was a perfect way for Ash to get his bond back as he has done this before with his girls with their Pokemon to get them to bond. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked as it was Liza, Clair, and Cynthia behind him.

"Thinking of your little brother's Charizard?" Liza asked him.

"I just hope that the two bonds again as he did with his other Pokemon as I can see a very good bond between him and Pikachu," Naruto replied back to her.

"Give it time and the two will become good friends again," Cynthia explained to her lover.

Night came over Viridian City as everyone else went to bed as Ash was still awake trying to keep Charizard warm as blisters were forming on his hands.

"Don't worry Charizard you'll be good as new," Ash said to his Pokemon as he was rubbing the towel. "I want to be friends again like when you were a Charmander at the time."

Charizard was looking at his trainer then thought back on what Ash said as the said Pokemon was remembering everything when it was a Charmander winning battles left and right and then evolving to Charmeleon then to Charizard as he just ignore Ash orders all the time and only battle strong Pokemon to test its strength. But now after losing to his older brother's female Charizard and then to Clair's Dragonite it made him realize that he was weak and made him a terrible Pokemon to his trainer as he looked back and saw Ash sleeping but notices Naruto walking toward them as he picked up Ash and laid him down to the ground and put a cover over him and put a pillow under his head.

"You know Charizard your lucky to have my little brother as a trainer as if it was another they would've abandoned you and tell other trainers to not go after you and tell them the truth," Naruto explained to the Pokemon which he was listing.

"Look at Pikachu when Ash told me that Pikachu always zapped him that until Ash risks his very own life to save Pikachu from a flock of Spearow's and that's when the two bond together and became very good friends like he is to his other Pokemon and that is what he's trying to do with you."

Naruto then put a healing ointment on Ash's hands to heal his blisters while he petted Pikachu as he left Charizard alone to think some things over in his head. Naruto was in a clearing and saw two of his Pokemon standing there looking at the full moon together.

The said Pokemon's were female as the two were tall bipedal cats with white fur while other parts were blue, yellow whiskers and palms and yellow eyes while the other has yellow fur, blue eyes, black fur, and blue palms; these are Naruto's Shiny Zeraora or her name is Zera for short and Tigress for the non-shiny Zeraora. Naruto first found her in Kanto as she is quite rare in the region but she's a mythical Pokemon in the Alola Region like her twin sister that wasn't a Shiny. Naruto rescued her from poachers and he took her the Pokemon Center for her to heal up as he never left her side. The two bonded very well and she decided to go with him on his journey to the different leagues make new friends and learn new moves and meeting her sister again in Alola which the said Pokemon thanking Naruto on saving her sister and agreed to become Naruto's partner as well which shocked both Naruto and Zera to be with her sister but see new Pokemon and becoming stronger and working together as a team with her twin sister.

The two notice's they're master coming toward them and bow their heads to him making him sigh at this but get used to it as he between the two.

"Nice night," Naruto told them.

"Yes a very nice night indeed Naruto," Zera said as she looked at the full moon.

"How's your little brother doing?" Tigress asked him.

"Doing fine as I believe that his bond with Charizard might reconnect again," Naruto replied back to him.

"I hope it does," Zera stated.

Naruto then felt some arms wrapped around him and he turns his head slightly and it was none other than Blair herself as she started kissing his neck.

"Really Blair? You want to do this here in the middle of the knight?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes~" she whispered in Naruto ear. "And Zera, Tigress, and Hikari can join in the fun as having sex with you more human-like Pokemon turns me on."

"As much I want to have a fivesome but it can wait later on," Naruto concluded

Blair let go of Naruto and stood by his side and pouted. "You're no fun."

Naruto chuckled while both Zera and Tigress giggled at this but blush at this at the thought of Naruto fucking them as there are some trainers have intimate relationships with their Pokemon like that one male trainer and his female Gardevoir and they themselves, his female Shiny Gardevoir name Angel, Blair's female Lucario name Hikari, both Ruby's female Blaziken name Nova and her female Infernape name Fasha, Hilda's female Zoroark name Zorin, Dawn's female Lopunny, Serena's female Delphox, Rosa female Gothitelle and both female Mewtwo and Mew but the two have an ability to change into a human than them. It was strange for them to like Naruto but they saw him as a strong and powerful mate to birth strong children.

"Your little brother is a cocky prick and where the hell does he gets it from?" Naruto questions Blair.

"Not from me or our family, but I believe that being a grandson to Professor Oak makes him believe that he knows everything," Blair answered him as she looked at Naruto. "You think that your little brother can get his bond back with his Charizard?"

"Maybe but time will tell." He told her.

She nodded her head and she walked in front of Naruto and kissed him on the lips and grabbed her Poke Ball with Hikari is in and grabbed Naruto's Luxury Ball where Angel was in and release them from their ball's. The two Pokemon looked around and saw their trainers which Blair smirking at them while Naruto sigh at this as Blair wants this as she has a seductive smile on her.

"Well girls it's time for some fun~," she said.

The female Pokemon smiled at this as it was time as the others will get their chance as the wooded area was filled with moans from the girls.

**Morning**

Morning came over Viridian City as Naruto and his harem sans for Clair were ready to leave to Viridian Forest but Naruto harem gave Blair notice the glow of sex rolling off of her making them jealous that she got to him but they will get their chance.

"Hey Naruto-nii," Ash called out to his older brother.

Naruto notices Ash and his friends were coming toward them with his Charizard following them as he can tell that the bond between his little brother and his Charizard was fixed.

"Yeah, little bro?" Naruto asked him.

"You're leaving?" Ash questions him.

"Yeah, we are as the girls wanted to go to Viridian Forest and capture some Pokemon there and train them for the Pewter Gym." Naruto answer/explained to his little brother.

"Oh I see," Ash said with a saddened tone.

Naruto then flicked his little brother's forehead making ash rubbing his forehead as he looked up and saw the frown on his older brother's face.

"Ash, don't think that I don't want to see you battle all the time but I want to see you're growing at the league and show me on how far you and your Pokemon have grown," Naruto told him.

Ash smiled at this and looked at his older brother's eyes with fire. "Then I'll meet you at the League Naruto-nii."

He pumped his fist as Pikachu did the same as his friend.

"When you win your eighth badge you'll find me in the Viridian Forest and I'll help your Pikachu on three moves to surprise Gary if you every faces him in battle," Naruto said.

Ash has a huge smile on his face and hugged his older brother as he was the best older he could ever have even with Naruto not being blood-related he was still cool.

Ash let go and spoke. "Then I'll meet you in the Viridian Forest Naruto-nii," Ash said as he left them to face Clair again with his friends following.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

The girls followed him as they left the Viridian City to Viridian Forest to catch Pokemon and to train. But when they were walking Naruto notice a crow with red eyes looking at them as it flew away making him smile as he might get a visit from another member of his harem while he frown when he spotted a regular toad that wasn't born in this world poof away from smoke as it looks like his past somehow followed him here and it's time to put them in their place.

**Viridian Forest**

It's been three days that Naruto, his harem, and the other girls were in Viridian Forest catching Pokemon and training them and resting. Ash and his friends found them and showed Naruto his eighth badge to him making Naruto smirk at this but he'll have to face Clair again in the Johto Region and right now Naruto is now helping Ash to help his Pikachu with Iron Tail as his Pikachu was pushing his tail on a boulder and after that. He'll help Pikachu with Electro Ball and Volt Tackle while Brock was making food while the girls were swimming in a pond that was nearby as all their Pokemon were out relaxing.

Naruto notices some was walking toward them and he smiled on who it was as it was another girl from his harem and from his former world. The girl has long black hair that is tied into a pony-tail and black eyes as her outfit show off her E-Breasts and her nice big tight ass (Leena Schulen military outfit without the poncho); this girl is Izumi Uchiha as she was a Pokemon Trainer as well. (Izumi looks like Leena Schulen from Valkyria Chronicles 4)

"Izumi it's been a while," Naruto said to her.

"Yes it has Naruto," Izumi stated to him.

"Hey, Naruto-nii who's she?" Ash asked his older brother.

"That's Izumi Uchiha a Pokemon Trainer as she's taking the Kanto League and another member of my harem as well," Naruto replied/answer the little brother.

Ash pricks upon the name.

"You're the daughter of Mikoto Uchiha the new Kanto League Champion?" Ash asked her.

"Yes I'm her eldest daughter," Izumi told him.

"Then how about we battle," Ash said with excitement.

Izumi giggled at Ash's excitement but decided to answer him. "Maybe later as I and my Pokemon needs some rest as I don't mind if I join the girls."

"Sure you can Izumi as there an area for you to change," Naruto said.

Izumi nodded her head and release her Pokemon from her Poke Balls. Her first Pokemon was her started as it was her male Incineroar is a muscular, bipedal feline Pokémon resembling an anthropomorphic tiger. It is colored mostly red and black, with banded stripes covering its arms, legs, and tail. It has green eyes, five-fingered hands with sharp claws, and a grey-colored torso resembling a sleeveless muscle shirt with black markings. Around its waist is a flaming red, orange, and yellow belt, out of which Incineroar produces its fire attacks.

Her second Pokemon was her female Midnight Form; Lycanroc is a slouched bipedal wolf, with dark red fur and a thick mane that runs from its back to the top of its head. It has a short, stubby tail, folded ears, and eyes that glow bright red with no visible iris or sclera. A fringe of black fur hangs over its face, and two pointed rocks emerge from either side of its waist, which is similar to the extinct thylacine's stripes.

Her third Pokemon was her Alolan Marowak as he has a black body. The middle part of its skull has a pattern that resembles the appearance of an extruded high-cylinder cap. Its bone has two light green flames constantly burning on both ends.

Her fourth Pokemon was her female Corviknight as it resembles a large, dark blue, armored raven or crow. The "mask" on its face in its previous forms now resembles a helmet, with peaks on the top and extending over its beak. The lower half of its beak is dark grey. The white markings beneath its eyes are now black, but its eyes remain small and red. Its neck is covered in dark blue armor at the back but has thick feathers in front, while its belly and covert feathers are armored. Its upper legs and four-toed talons are also armored, while its lower legs are dark grey.

Her fifth Pokemon was her male Houndoom as it's a canine-like Pokémon, with a similar appearance to its pre-evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom is large with black fur and has a brown underbelly and muzzle. Around each of its ankles are two sets of bone-like bands. On its back are rib-like structures, appearing like an exoskeleton, that lead up to its neck. In between the two ends of the bone on its neck is a small skull emblem. Instead of having visible ears near the top of its head, Houndoom has curved horns. It has a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrow point.

Her last Pokemon was her mythical Pokemon name Diancie is a distinctly feminine fairy-like creature with a gray rocky body embedded with bright pink crystals and gemstones. Diancie wears a white cloak-like garment with long white sleeves from which its tiny gray hands protrude. Diancie has a golden collar around its neck, a pink diamond on its chest, and a crown-like headdress of pink gems upon its head. In the center of its forehead, it bears a large round, cut diamond that is bright pink in color. It has bright red eyes and small pointed ears. The bottom of its body is composed of a large chunk of rock with a pink crystal embedded in its side.

Izumi told her Pokemon to relax as she went to change as she was now wearing a red one-piece swimsuit (Leena Schulen from Valkyria Chronicles 4 swimsuit) and went toward the other girls to catch up with each other. Food was done as Ash let Pikachu rest as the girls came back fully clothed and they were all eating as the Pokemon ate their Pokemon food but it was all stop when water came out of the forest soaking wet from Waterfall attack that his Greninja used and this made both Naruto and Izumi frown at as it looks like their past came here to this world. Naruto glared at them sans the six girls that were with the group as he liked them which they did as well.

"Well now, this is a surprise that you made it to this world," Naruto said as he said two other words with hate. "Leaf Scum!"

**...**

**Naruto's Big Harem:**

**Pokemon World: Blair, Dawn, Leaf, Kris, May, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Cynthia, Zoey, Cassidy, Zinnia, Hun, Sonia, Gloria, Georgia, Bianca (BW Anime Version), Liza (Johto), Miette, Ruby, Yolei, Alexa, Professor Ivy, Diantha, Courtney, Lucy, Karen, Olivia, Kahili, Shauntal, Misty, Misty sisters, Clair, Janine, Erika, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Gardenia, Maylene, Fantina, Candice, Elesa (Anime version/BW), Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Olympia, Nessa, Bea, Cissy, Lorelei (Anime Version), Phoebe, Caitlin, Malva, Greta, Melody, Cheryl, Annie, Oakley, Lady Ilene and Kidd**

**Pokemon: Mew (has a human form), Latias (uses the Bianca human form in Pokemon Heroes), Mega Mewtwo Y (it's female as it was voiced by a woman and also has a human form), both Naruto's Zeraora, Shiny Gardevoir name Angel, Blair's female Lucario name Hikari, both Ruby's female Blaziken name Nova and her female Infernape name Fasha, Hilda's female Zoroark name Zorin, Dawn's female Lopunny, Serena's female Delphox, and Rosa female Gothitelle**

**Naruto's World: Izumi Uchiha (female Itachi and she will look like Leena from Valkyria Chronicles 4), Yugito, Fuu, Konan, Neijko (female Neji go to Yahoo image with the safety off and it's the 8th picture), Hanabi (Baruto version and Hinata's twin sister), Tenten, Samui, Karui, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Shika (female Shikamaru at Yahoo Images with the safety off and 1st picture), Kira (female Kiba and at Yahoo Images with Safety off it's the 5th picture as she's standing next to a female Shino) and Shena (female Shino the same with the female Kiba)**

**AN: Pokemon lists for Naruto, Ash and others and Ash harem pairing will be show in the next chapter.**


End file.
